


The Charmed Pentad Version 2

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Days of Our Lives, Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, M.I. High, Queer as Folk (US), Teen Wolf (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Assassin Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Kitsune, M.I.9 Agent Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov is Harry Potter's real name, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quotes From Other TV Shows/Movies, Quotes from Drag Queens from RuPaul's Drag Race, Smut, Violence, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Many years ago in an ancient city older than Atlantis, after the creation of Witches and Warlocks, a Seer gets a vision. In this vision the Seer sees five male Witches, she sees that four of them will not be pure human, A Cat, A Fox, A Wolf and A Hyena, the fifth will be human but Enhanced.SLASH STORY
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Many, many years ago in an ancient city older than Atlantis, after the creation of Witches and Warlocks by the Goddesses of Magic who had blessed certain humans with powers and magic, a Seer is sitting at a table in her home, inside one of the rooms. She is drinking some tea as she sits in the room with her Snake Familiar and one of her friends when she suddenly gets a vision, in this vision the Seer sees five male Witches, she sees that the five male Witches would become the most powerful Witches to ever exist, she sees that four of them will not be human, One will be a Fox, One will be a Cat, One will be a Wolf and One will be a Hyena. Born, Reborn, Bitten and Possessed respectively.

But she sees that the fifth Male Witch will be human but enhanced with Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance and Enhanced Reflexes. The seer then sees that the five male Witches will each be given three gifts from the Goddess, three gifts for each Male Witch which the five will be able to share among each other. She sees that the four non-humans will get their Gifts after being changed before the human gets his Gifts.

The vision suddenly ends after The Seer had seen everything she was to see when her sight clears she sees her friend looking at her with worry, the Seer's friend asks "what's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Do I need to get you something?" the friend then asks cautiously in a whisper "did you get a vision?"

The Seer looks to her friend and replies "Yes, I did have a vision, of something unbelievable"

"what did you see?" asks The Seer's friend.

"I saw five young men, young men who will be witches, powerful witches, the most powerful witches in the world, I saw that four of the five will not be human when they get their powers, Born, Bitten, Reborn and Possessed while the Fifth will be human but with Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance and Enhanced Reflexes"

"what are you talking about?" asks the seer's friend.

"there's no time to explain, I also saw that the five will each have three gifts, gifts from the Goddess herself but once united as one, the Three Gifts they each have will be shared by all five, fifteen gifts for all three of them along with their Powers," The Seer tells her friend, she says the bit about the gifts from the Goddess in a whisper.

"But won't the Gifts be considered to be powers?" asks the Seer's Friend in a whisper.

"No, for the gifts will be gifts that no Witch or Warlock will never have, ever" replies The Seer in a whisper. This reply shocks The Seer's friend who widens his eyes in shock, he then asks "what else did you see?"

"I saw that the five will have many enemies, one's that will want to either steal their powers or just, outright, kill them"

"Why?" asks the Seer's friend.

"because the three will not be either Good or Evil, but Neutral, with no allegiance to either side, meaning that neither side can control them, and if they can't control them... they will be destroyed"

The Seer's friend is shocked by The Seer's reply, he sits there wide-eyed as he is so shocked that he is frozen in shock. But he isn't the only one who is shocked, behind two pillars are two beings, one Good and the other Evil, the two see each other, and at that moment they silently agree, they must destroy the five Neutral Witches, they had only heard that there will be five Neutral Witches, they didn't hear about the special gifts. The Evil one quietly walks over to the Good one and they disappear from the Seer's Home in a Shimmer, not hearing what the Seer says next, The Seer says to her friend "the five will have Sacred Weapons which they will share among each other, they will start with one, one will become two, two will become three, three will become four, four will become-"

"five" breathes the Seer's friend.

"yes, they will be known as The Charmed Pentad, but they will start as one, he will be known by a name that I did not see or hear but I do know that he will be royalty and a Fox, he will not be someone that you would want to provoke, none of them are"

"What should we do?" asks The Seer's Friend. The Seer uses her magic and creates a scroll, on this scroll she writes down what she had seen in her vision, The Charmed Pentad, the most powerful witches that will ever exist.

After she had finished writing down the vision on the scroll, The Seer then uses her Magic to enchant the scroll to protect it from any damage that may happen over time. The Seer and her friend soon hide the Scroll, they know that there will be those who will try and destroy The Charmed Pentad but they also know that there will be people who will protect them.

What the seer or her friend doesn't know is that the Seer wasn't shown the full vision, that she hadn't seen certain things, things that will be revealed when the Charmed Pentad are all born, like what happens when each of the five is born.

Beware The Charmed Pentad, you do not want to mess with or threaten them.

* * *

Many years later, on the 27th of August, inside the Dursley House on Privet Drive, Surrey, inside his room is a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Potter, also known in the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, he has long Raven Black Hair with Bright Green eyes and is wearing a pair of black tight denim jeans with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet. Phoenix is in his room listening to music on his MP3 Player, listening to the song 'Welcome Home' by Jordan Shannon.

He dances around his room, singing along to the song, having the time of his life when he suddenly feels his communicator vibrating, he quickly turns the music off, he answers the communicator by saying "Agent Halliwell, speaking" Phoenix listens as he's told that he's been activated for the M.I. High Project, he is then told where he will be stationed and the location of the safe house that he'll be staying in, luckily it's a house that Phoenix actually owns. Once the call is ended Phoenix places his communicator on his bed, he quickly starts to pack up his clothes as Shadow, Phoenix's Fox Familiar and Hedwig, Phoenix's owl watches him.

Phoenix places his clothes into a small bag with an undetectable extension charm on it before he takes out two large chests from his closet, one chest is full of weapons and the other is full of Phoenix's Witch Supplies, Phoenix grabs his Book of Shadows, he places it on his bed before he grabs another small bag with an undetectable extension charm on it, he shrinks the chests and he places them inside the bag after he had taken his Assassin's Short Blade and his throwing knives out of his weapons chest along with his Hand-held Ten-Sen fans.

Phoenix straps the Assassin's Short Blade across his back, he places the throwing knives in the pouches in his belt before he attaches the Hand-held Ten-Sen Fans to the belt. He tells Hedwig to head to Hermione's house, he grabs his two small bags and places Shadow over his shoulders, he then leaves his bedroom, closes the door before locking it.

He heads downstairs where Petunia is when she sees him she asks him "what's going on?"

"I've decided to take a year off Hogwarts, I don't feel like returning to the school, and I won't be around either, I'm leaving for a while, I don't know when I'll be back" replies Phoenix.

Petunia is shocked by Phoenix's reply, she asks "why?" before she says "I thought you loved Hogwarts"

"I do love Hogwarts but I'm always in danger and I've had enough"

"danger?" asks Petunia.

"Yeah, every year something happens and I end up in danger" replies Phoenix, he then says "I'll explain at a different time, I have to go" he goes to leave and Petunia asks him "could you go get Dudley, please, he's at the park with his friends"

"Yeah, I'll tell him to come back before I leave," Phoenix tells Petunia, he then walks out the front door and heads to the park.

* * *

A ten-minute walk later and Phoenix is at the park where Dudley is with his friends, they are all laughing about something as Phoenix approaches them, one of Dudley's ruder friends notice Phoenix and asks "what do you want, Freak?" sneering at Phoenix who just tilts his head and says "Dudley needs to head home, his mommy is expecting him" he then says "you should head home too, your mommy will start to worry if you're not home soon" the guy is offended and goes to attack Phoenix but is stopped by Dudley's other friends who all warn him that Phoenix may seem weak and passive but is very strong and is very, very dangerous.

The guy scoffs and walks away, one of Dudley's friends says to Phoenix "sorry about him, he's an idiot"

"don't worry, boys, if he does it again, I'll slit his throat with my Assassin's Short Blade" replies Phoenix. Suddenly, without warning the area around them starts to get colder, Phoenix tells the boys to all get home, that instant, before he runs in the opposite direction away from Dudley and his friends who all run home not knowing what is hunting Phoenix.

Two Dementors suddenly appear behind Phoenix who just uses his FoxFire on them, making the two Dementors to fly away. Phoenix smirks, knowing that his FoxFire is a great Dementor repellent.

Phoenix has no idea of the events that will unfold following his acceptance of the job with the M.I. High Project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Four days later Phoenix is at St Hopes High School, in the classroom, he sits in the classroom wearing a red button-up shirt and a pair of sexy black pants that wrap around Phoenix's ass and leaves nothing to the imagination with a pair of red and black stiletto high heel ankle boots, he sees a girl in glasses looking around as Mr Flatley, the Headmaster of St Hopes stands in front of the class, he says to them all "welcome back, boys and girls, a new year and a new term" he then says "now, register" he opens the register and calls out "Davina Berry"

"Yeah," says a girl reading a magazine on stylish famous people

"Donavon Butler" calls out Mr Flatly.

A boy reading a magazine on how to get rich says "yeah" The girl in glasses looks at them both before she shakes her head.

"Oscar Cole" calls out Mr Flatly. They hear a "huh" from a curly blonde guy with a sandwich in his mouth. The girl in glasses gets a disgusted look.

"Avril Franklin" calls out Mr Flatly.

"yes" replies a gothic girl covering a white page in black marker. The girl in glasses looks at Avril.

"Rose Gupta" call out Mr Flatly.

"yes, sir" replies the girl in glasses.

"Hello, Rose" Mr Flatly says to the girl, he then calls out "Timothy Hinklebottom" They suddenly hear some trumpeting music as two guys enter the classroom, one of them announces "the upstanding, for his coolness, Scoop Doggy" some kid enters with some fur hat, the kid says clicking his fingers "coat" and a huge fur coat is placed over the guy's shoulders. Phoenix rolls his eyes as Scoop says "I like to chill, but I'm picking up a breeze here" he then starts to walk to his chair only to knock into one of the desks making everyone laugh at him. Mr Flatly then calls out "Carrie Stewart"

"here," says a girl wearing medals, she goes back to showing them off to the girl next to her.

"Phoenix Halliwell" calls out Mr Flatly.

"да (Yes)" replies Phoenix looking up at Mr Flatly after he had looked at the magazine on his desk. Mr Flatly is confused by what Phoenix had said but he moves on, Rose mutters "Frank must have been joking" Phoenix suddenly feels a vibration, it's his communicator, he sees Rose look around, she then puts her hand up and says "sir, I have to take this month's rainfall readings"

"Alright, Rose," says Mr Flatly. Rose gets up, she leaves the classroom before Oscar raises his hand and makes an excuse before Carrie does the same thing. Phoenix thinks for a moment before he gets a sly look, he then exclaims "Вот дерьмо" (Oh, Shit) Mr Flatly looks up in surprise, along with the rest of the class as Phoenix gets up and he says "I completely forgot to put out some food for Shadow, he's going to go six hours without food, I need to head home and feed him, could I? Please, sir, I've had him since he was a little Kit"

"oh, alright, but hurry back," says Mr Flatly.

"Спасибо" (Thank you) replies Phoenix before he rushes out of the classroom, he makes it around the corner and towards the Caretaker's Storage Room. When he gets there he sees Rose's surprise as she doesn't really see him as she's looking at Oscar who opens the finger scan, he places his thumb on the scanner, he stands up straighter and says to Rose "it's called Deep Cover" Phoenix chuckles, catching their attention before he walks over and enters the Storage Room to wait for the other three, he pops his head out and asks "are you three coming or what?" The shocked three enter the Storage Room, Carrie pulls the broomstick, they hear some clanking before they drop, once they are in the base their clothes have changed, Phoenix is now wearing an all-black outfit with a leather jacket, the four enter the base to find it empty, Phoenix's hand goes up against his back towards the Assassin's Short Blade he has hidden just in case of an attack. Carrie calls out "hello?" they hear an explosion from behind them, Phoenix quickly takes out the Assassin's Short Blade before a man comes out, Rose exclaims "Frank" the man holds up a smoking box and says "controlled explosion" he throws the box away, he sees the Assassin's Short Blade and says "you can put that away now" The other three turn towards Phoenix as he places the Short Blade back into its holster.

Phoenix sees the three staring at him and he asks them "what?" Frank then says to them "Daisy and Blane weren't the only ones to get reassigned"

"where exactly have they gone?" asks Carrie.

"they are heading up unit Alpha, training up more young spies, like yourselves" replies Frank, he then says "we may be a new and untested team but the world villains won't know what hit them" Frank saying this makes Phoenix think of Voldemort. Frank then says "Rose's brilliant mind has already saved the UK on countless occasions" Rose just shrugs. Frank points at Carrie and says "Carrie's not just a top Gymnast, put her against an army of Fung-fu monks and she'll eat them for breakfast"

"only if I'm hungry," says Carrie.

"Oscar speaks fourteen languages, specialist in surveillance, an expert in deep cover ops, his mom was one of M.I.9's top agents," Franks tells them all, Phoenix can see Oscar's a little uncomfortable before Rose asks him "your mother's a spy?"

"So is mine, but not for the Government," says Carrie.

"and Phoenix, he speaks twenty languages, not including Ancient Languages, he can read Ancient Languages too, he is an expert in all weapons, a master of all Martial arts techniques, Master Assassin since the age of Eight, along with several other talents including but not limited to being a Master of Disguise" Phoenix gets a wide Cheshire grin on his face. Frank then asks "right, don't you want to know about your first mission?" Everyone nods with a smile.

* * *

A moment later they are at the mainframe screens, Frank is telling them that an artist has been defacing the world's great monuments with provocative artwork and that they are the only ones who can stop it, he shows the monuments, Phoenix sees A Temple of Hecate, Goddess of Magic being defaced and he growls, loudly, surprising the others and making Frank say to Phoenix "I knew that one would anger you" he then says "it either mocks the home country or says that the UK has something much better"

"do we have a suspect?" asks Rose.

"they seem to have been signed by British Graffiti artist known name of Kranky"

"he's the guy who's famous for no one knowing who he is," Carrie tells everyone.

"I guess the nations are angry with Britain" questions Rose.

"very, and we can't have that, cause there's a major world conference coming up," says Frank before he says "the countries need to work together to defeat the Grand Master"

"The UK wants everyone to sign a new anti-Skul treaty," says Oscar.

"but with the world's monuments being defaced, the treaty could go out the window faster than you can say Witchcraft, especially if the other nations are blaming Britain," says Phoenix stepping forward.

"couldn't have said it better myself," Frank tells them.

"so, you want us to find Kranky?" asks Carrie.

"and stop him and his arousals, exactly," says Frank, he turns around, grabs something and says holding a piece of paper "to help M.I.9 has sent this new gadget" they look at the paper to see four small typing pads, they pull the pads off the paper, Frank says to them "this is great, the rumbler," he tells them to attach them to their hands which they do, he tells them that they can send secret text messages to each other and that it has a small vibration alert.

"that is so clever," Carrie says to Frank with a smile.

"The anti-Skul treaty needs to be signed in six hours, it's a tight deadline," Frank tells them before he says "let's go"

* * *

Sometime later Rose is showing them Kranky's artist style, they watch as Rose shows them and she explains that she knows for sure that it's Kranky, but Oscar disagrees saying that it could be someone coping Kranky's art style causing a small argument which Phoenix interrupts by saying to Rose and Oscar "we do not have the time for this, or do you two not remember that we only have a certain amount of time to stop whoever is doing this"

"I'm confident that the artist doing this is Kranky," says Rose.

"if Rose is right, then we need to flush Kranky out," Carrie says to them.

"before he sets the whole world against us," says Frank.

* * *

They are sitting in front of the screens researching Kranky only to find out that Kranky is allergic to seafood which isn't really useful, Rose says to them "we might find out more if one of us went out graffing with Scoop Dogg and his posse"

"Scoop?" asks Oscar before he says "he can't even spell his own initials" he then says "we're looking in totally the wrong circles"

"you got a better plan, I suppose?" asks Rose.

"Actually, I have" replies Oscar, he then says "Kranky's first famous piece was called Wardrobe with attitude, he always regretted selling it, I've arranged for it to be put on display with some of his other work, he won't be able to resist coming to see it again"

* * *

They are all at the art museum, in the Kranky Art display room, Rose and Carrie are posing as waiters while Oscar is dressed as the owner of the art pieces while Phoenix has yet to enter, Phoenix hears Rose ask Carrie "how come Oscar gets to be the owner? And where's Phoenix?" The second question is answered when they hear the tell-tale sound of high heel boots, they turn to see a woman with a pale skin tone, icy blue eyes and long, silvery-blue hair that is mostly pulled back into a high ponytail by a dark teal tube-like hairband, two long curled hairs flow past her ears and to her shoulders. The woman is wearing light blue eyeshadow and pale purple lipstick that makes her lips look frostbitten, her outfit is a thigh-length dark blue frock top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, a matching skirt with three thin black belts, blue graves over light grey tights, a black cincher-like belt and black boots. Rose and Carrie's jaws drop as they realize who the woman actually is when the woman winks at them with a sly smirk on her face as she passes them and starts to look around the room.

The women, suddenly, feels some vibration in her hand, she looks at the Rumbler and it's a message from Oscar asking 'Phoenix, is that you?' Phoenix types back 'call me Icy, the Queen of Ice'

Rose and Carrie put on their Rumpler gadgets, and start to pretend to be waiters.

Icy looks around the room at all the artwork by Kranky when she sees someone wearing a dark hoodie, Rose goes up to him to give him some food to see if he's left-handed but the guy's right-handed, Icy notices another guy in a hoodie but this hoodie is grey so she walks over and says to the guy "this art is interesting, I've never really understood art but I do like it" Carrie goes up to Oscar and asks "what if he doesn't show?"

"he'll show" replies Oscar. Icy types to the others 'guy I'm with, possible suspect'

'on my way' replies Rose, she walks over and holds out the tray of food and asks "hi, snack?" Icy grabs one before the guy in the hoodie grabs a snack, with his left hand.

"result, he's left-handed," says Carrie.

"Yeah, let's see about the seafood allergy, I've hidden prawns in the olives" Oscar replies. They watch as the suspect starts to cough, Rose asks him "are you okay?" The guy suddenly runs off, Oscar goes toward one of the exhibits, he grabs the hat and throws it towards the suspect, the hat hits him and he is knocked down. They all rush over towards the guy, once they are surrounding the suspect Oscar says to evade suspicion "performance art" everyone starts to clap as the guy in the hoodie lays on the ground holding his head.

* * *

They are in an interview room, Oscar and Carrie are interviewing Kranky, Oscar tells Kranky that they have some questions for him, Carrie tells him that they just want to help, in the viewing room Frank and Rose are watching, Frank says "good cop, bad cop, textbook" he then says to Rose "now watch them turn up the heat" The door opens, Phoenix enters the viewing room wearing his spy outfit and they watch as Carrie says to Kranky "this would be easy if you just tell us everything you know"

"cause, if not, we have ways of making you talk," says Oscar. Rose looks at Frank, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head

"I know a few ways myself" mutters Phoenix before Carrie says to Kranky "Kranky, we know you've graffed a load of monuments" Rose leaves the room in a huff, and enters the interview room, she then says to Oscar and Carrie "if you're wondering why you're not getting through to him" she pulls down his hoodie and takes out the earbuds which have loud music playing, she then says "searching a suspect prior to an interview is standard procedure" Rose takes a seat and says "alright, Kranky"

"What makes you think I'm Kranky?"

"We matched your DNA against a trace on one of your paintings, you are Kranky" replies Rose. Kranky looks at everyone in the room before he says "very clever" he crosses his arms across his chest before he says "I like your edgy uniforms too, you be like real spies if you weren't about twelve-years-old" Phoenix arches his eyebrow

"are you working for Skul?" Oscar asks Kranky who asks "Skul?" he then says "Never heard of him" Carrie opens up a file, she pulls out some photos and says "defacing all these beautiful monuments"

"and places of great importance," says Phoenix with a growl thinking about the temple of Hecate before Carrie asks Kranky "doesn't that bother you?" Kranky takes a look and says "no, I think it's pretty cool this Skul fellow's doing, he's making people stop and think" the three have had enough and leave the room, Oscar says "leave me alone with him, there's this interrogation technique the Romans use" Frank gets off his phone and says "a bit of the Eiffel Tower's dropped off, just missing a bunch of tourists, the graffiti's not just about insults, it's actually corrosive" he points at the screen which tells them that the Great Wall of China had fallen down.

"it's the same with the Great Wall of China, the paints eating into it," says Oscar.

"All the other countries are blaming Britain," says Rose.

"they'll never sign the treaty now," says Carrie. Phoenix growls he is about to leave the room to deal with Kranky himself when Rose says "it's time Kranky knew what's really going on" she goes to the microphone, she then says into the mic "not only does the graffiti look bad but it destroyed beautiful monuments, Kranky will only be remembered for wreaking things"

"what?" asks Kranky.

"The Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, the Temple of Hecate," says Rose before she says "the kids of the future will never get to see them," she asks "how sad is that?" Kranky gets out of the chair, he says "hey" as he walks to the glass, he then says "no way is this down to me, I didn't destroy any monuments, my work's being framed"

Rose, Oscar, Carrie and Phoenix enter the interview room, Kranky says to them "the paint I use doesn't damage anything, well, it doesn't make it fall apart"

"so, you'll help us catch him then?" asks Carrie.

"totally, this Skul guy well out of order" replies Kranky, not happy at all. The four spies smile at each other.

* * *

They are all back at their headquarters, they stand around a map with each of the monuments marked, they are trying to get into the fake Kranky's mind, they ask Kranky where he thinks the fake Kranky will strike next, Kranky replies that it would be somewhere that everyone knows, they figure out that it's the Pyramids that's next so Carrie is sent to Egypt, they start to make a plan, Oscar says to the others "the conference convenes in twenty minutes"

"and the Anti-Skul treaty needs to be signed immediately," says Frank.

"I can host the conference here, it'll make everything far more easier to control," says Oscar.

"agreed," says Rose, she then changes the GPS of the cars to go to St Hope's before Oscar says "let's set up the conference in the assembly hall but we need to keep the diplomats out of sight, somehow"

"I'll seal the corridors around our fake conference room, one of my special leaky pipes should do it," says Frank. Phoenix says to Oscar "I'll join you in the conference room, I just need to change" he turns around, he then heads to a private place and gets ready.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Phoenix exits the private place in his disguise, Phoenix is wearing a grey button-up shirt and a black pencil skirt with a black jacket that is open a bit, he has on his feet a pair of black heels and his hair is in a bob, Kranky's mouth drops and he asks "how?"

"master of disguise" replies Phoenix

"Just who the hell might you be?" asks Kranky.

"Regina, but you can call me Your Majesty" replies Regina with attitude

"Regina, that's Latin for Queen," says Rose.

"I know, I did say call me Your Majesty" replies Regina with a smirk.

* * *

They set up everything, Oscar is in a disguise in the assembly hall with Regina, Frank hands out the pens for them diplomats to sign the treaty with. One of the men says "this British, they expect us to agree to their precious treaty, but they still do nothing about this Sir Kranky"

"I'll try and stall them until Carrie comes through," Oscar says to Frank. Oscar stands up, he clears his throat and starts to stall, Regina watches as Oscar stalls the diplomats, he starts to explain that the UK is not responsible for the damage, that they are going to bring the real culprit to justice, Oscar makes a speech about facing the grandmaster, before the French diplomat tells them that more pieces from the Eiffel Tower have fallen off, Regina gets a message from Carrie who tells her that she's got the real culprit and the evidence, Regina nods as Rose enters the room, the French diplomat goes to leave, Oscar slams his fist on the table and tells him that no one is leaving, that they have something to show them, they then show the proof that Kranky is innocent to the diplomats who then sign the treaty.

* * *

Back in the base, Carrie pours out some sand from her shoe, Rose then says "nice work, team"

"Brian's going to spend the next ten years helping repair the world's damaged monuments," says Frank.

"good" mutters Phoenix.

"and to help pay for it, Kranky's volunteered to auction some of his paintings," Oscar tells them all. Rose says to Oscar "I shouldn't have been so quick to put Kranky in the frame"

"hey, we should be celebrating," says Carrie before she says "after today I reckon we can totally trust each other, right?" Oscar looks at Frank while Phoenix looks at Oscar, hearing his heartbeat rise a little.

"ah, there's something you should know," says Oscar before he says "this isn't my real identity, I'm in hiding, apart of an M.I.9 Spy protection program"

"what?" asks Rose.

"no way," says Carrie.

"don't worry, it's not going to interfere with my spy work," says Oscar. Frank looks to Phoenix and Phoenix says "I too have something to reveal" Oscar, Carrie and Rose turn to Phoenix before he says "well, I have a few things but the main thing is, I have two full names, my birth name which I'm using now, and my adoptive name which is very famous in certain circles"

"what do you mean?" asks Carrie.

"it doesn't matter, it's a long story," says Phoenix before he says "but it won't interfere with my spy work though, no one except a few people knows my birth name and they are elsewhere right now and no one will be able to find them and those who know my adoptive name won't recognise me while I'm working, only one person knows that I'm an Agent, my sister in all but Blood and she won't tell anyone, ever,"

"good job too, because you four are going to be very busy, saving the world," Frank says to them. The four bump fists in celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A week later at the house of Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, Phoenix is feeding Shadow and looking through his Book of Shadows, he has yet to reveal to the team about his magic, his powers and his Kitsune form but he feels that he can trust them, especially Oscar. Phoenix leaves the house to head to St Hope's, he heads to school with his Book of Shadow hidden in his bag along with several Witch Supplies hidden in a small bag with an undetectable extension charm on it. Shadow watches as he leaves the house, Phoenix makes sure to fill Shadow's food and water bowls before he leaves knowing that he can't make that excuse again.

* * *

A few hours later Phoenix is in the computer room, he is creating a Blog as he hears Oscar tell Avril that he doesn't want his photo taken, she tricks him and he tries to get the camera only to be scolded by Mrs King as the photo is uploaded onto the internet.

* * *

Sometime later Rose, Carrie, Phoenix and Oscar are gathered around each other, Rose tells Oscar that she's deleted the photo and got rid of any trace of the photo so that the photo isn't traced to St Hope's. Carrie asks Oscar in a whisper "Oscar, don't you think it's about time you told us what's going on?"

"I'm officially in hiding under M.I.9 protection, remember, they had to change my identity and everything, kind of important not have my picture splashed all over the net"

"Why are you in hiding?" asks Carrie.

"you know I can't talk about that" replies Oscar. They quickly return to their seats as Mr Flatly talks to Mrs King about having to create a blog. Phoenix keeps his bag with his Book of Shadows with him as he works on his blog which is almost complete.

Soon Mrs King is going around checking out their work, she tells Davina and Donovan to do a proper blog since they had just stuck a piece of paper over their computer screen before she sees Carrie's blog and says "I'm impressed"

"my mom makes me keep a blog, says that it's good to practise for when I'm a famous gymnast, have to stay in touch with my fans, she's got it all planned" Mrs King then says to everyone "everyone, take a look at Carrie's site, it's got the right balance of graphics and text, it's exactly what I want you all to be aiming for," she says this last bit mostly to Davina and Donovan as Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Phoenix communicators all go off. The four escape the classroom and head to the Caretaker's Store Room, Phoenix brings his bag with the Book of Shadows just in case someone has the smart idea of going through his stuff.

* * *

Phoenix had decided that it'd be better to keep the Book of Shadows with him at all times, just in case he needs it for an emergency.

* * *

The four spies enter the headquarters, Rose says "I reckon he's in hiding from a scary ex-girlfriend" this makes Phoenix roll his eyes as he knows things that no one else knows thanks to his Sexual Sight.

"oh, Oscar, did you break a super villain's super heart?" asks Carrie. They see Frank with two suitcases beside him, Phoenix asks "going on a trip, Frank?"

"no, Oscar is" replies Frank before he says "Skul saw the picture" Oscar is upset. Frank then says to Oscar "they hired a freelancer named Agent X, to track you down, for your safety and everyone else's, we need to move you, permanently"

"What?" exclaims Rose.

"It can't be that serious," says Carrie. Phoenix is not happy but he doesn't voice it, he is trying to keep a lid on his powers.

"Agent X has never failed a mission, no one's ever even seen him, M.I.9's special forces cornered him once, this was the scene three minutes later," Frank says to them, he then shows a video of M.I.9 agents on the ground in a playground.

"by the goddess" mutters Phoenix which is only heard by Oscar who gets confused a little.

"not one of these agents can identify their assailant, he's that good"

"or she," says Phoenix before he says "girls can be just as dangerous, just ask my great grandmother"

"why is Skul going to so much trouble?" asks Carrie.

"I'm afraid that's classified" replies Frank.

"even if Agent X is after Oscar, he'll never find him, I wiped the web link to the school," says Rose.

"and Oscar had his identity changed," says Phoenix.

"I ran simulations" they turn to the screens which show five different locations which Oscar had travelled. Frank then says "there's a high probability of a trail existing for X to follow, evidence at Oscar's old home, leading to the special M.I.9 safe house he was taken to after the incident"

"what incident?" asks Carrie.

"classified" replies Frank before he says "from the safe house to the M.I.9 training camp Oscar trained at and from there to here"

"even if that trail exists, it would take him months to follow it," says Rose.

"not really, it depends on how good Agent X is at the job," Phoenix says to Rose.

"Phoenix is right, our computer says X will be at St Hope's in four hours," Frank tells Rose.

"there's another way we can look at this," says Carrie, they all turn to her, she then says "we've got four hours to catch this Agent X"

"it's an unacceptable risk, I will not put Oscar in that kind of danger," says Frank.

"hang on, isn't my job to be put into danger" argues Oscar.

"I'm sorry, Oscar, I can't-"

"Frank" interrupts Oscar, he then says "I don't want to be on the run forever" The room is silent for a moment before Frank says "you've got four hours, after that, Oscar disappears"

"Okay, so where do we start looking?" asks Carrie.

"Oscar's old home, it's bound to have evidence, X will go there first" replies Phoenix, he then says to Oscar, Rose and Carrie "you three head to Oscar's old place, I'll stay here, I need to talk to Frank before I do anything else"

"what do you mean?" asks Oscar.

"I'll explain later" replies Phoenix, Rose asks Frank if they have any gadgets to help them, Frank searches saying that he wasn't expecting to need any but he gives them a few things that might come in handy, a monocle, which are made by M.I.9 to find evidence. He then tells them that they might have need of something, he pulls off the handle to Oscar's suitcase, Oscar exclaims "hey, you broke my suitcase"

"didn't break it, pimped it" replies Frank trying and failing to sound cool. Carrie and Phoenix roll their eyes at Frank before Frank says "I redesigned the handle, flick the switch and anything metal it touches become an instant powerful magnet"

"cool" comments Oscar smiling, Frank hands them the handle and tells them to get going and that the clock is ticking. Once, Rose, Carrie and Oscar are gone Frank turns to Phoenix and asks "so, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Phoenix tells Frank to shut down the cameras for a moment, Frank does that before Phoenix says "as you already know I worship The Triple Goddess who goes by many names including Hecate"

"yes, which was why you were upset about the Temple being defaced by Skul"

"what you don't know is, Magic is real, very real and I'm a Witch"

"a Witch?" asks Frank confused. Phoenix just raises his hand, using his Telekinesis to lift Frank off the ground, Frank is shocked by this as he exclaims "what on earth?!" he then says with a gasp "Telekinesis"

"yes, Telekinesis is one of my Magical Powers, I have several powers," says Phoenix lowering Frank onto the ground, Frank asks "what else can you do?"

"well, I can Freeze Time, I get Premonitions, I can Talk to Animals, I have Thermal Balls and a few other powers including some called Sexual Sight which is a sub-power for something else"

"you sound powerful" Frank comments, his eyebrows raised.

"yeah, considering that Time Freezing, Telekinesis and Premonitions are from my mother's side of the family while Thermal Balls and Zoolingualism are from my father's side of the family, I don't know where I got Catoptromancy from though but the Sexual Sight is a gift from The Goddess"

"Is Sexual Sight what I think it is?" asks Frank.

"yeah, does the name Stella ring any bells?" replies Phoenix.

"bells ringing, and I'd like it if you didn't mention her to anyone, please," Frank says to Phoenix who nods before Frank asks "when are you going to tell the team?"

"soon, I might end up revealing it sooner than I thought with this Agent X going after Oscar" replies Phoenix, the conversation is interrupted when they hear that Rose is returning to headquarters, Phoenix quickly turns and tells Frank not to say anything about his powers until he is ready, some people can't handle magic being real and that he'd like to not be burnt at the stake, again. Frank is confused when Phoenix says "again" but he doesn't comment as he replies to Rose.

* * *

When Rose comes back everything is quite normal, she heads over to the computer to search for the files of Oscar's mother's last mission before she went missing but she can't get into them, she needs Frank's clearance but he tells her that he can't help her, that it's better for Oscar that the files are kept secret. Rose says to Frank "this information could help save Oscar" she then says "so tell me, Frank, what's more important? Oscar's feelings or his life?"

Frank decides to help Rose, but he says to her "I'm warning you, Rose, you might not like what you find" he gives Rose his clearance and Rose starts looking through the files.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Phoenix hears Rose say "this can't be right"

"what's wrong?" asks Phoenix going up to Rose.

"Oscar lied to us" replies Rose, she then gets out of her seat and leaves, Phoenix turns to the elevator as Rose leaves, once the elevator is closed Phoenix opens his Book of Shadows, he knows that Rose will be gone for a while so he starts to go through his Book of Shadows, he wants to find a protection spell or potion to protect Oscar from harm but he can't find anything so Phoenix grabs his small bag, he opens it and takes out five white candles, he places them in a circle, he lights them using some matches before Phoenix chants

*" _Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide_ "*

A whirl of white lights appears, once they're gone they see a very stern looking woman with brown hair and brown eyes appear, it's his great grandmother. After Phoenix had placed the Book of Shadows away, Grams asks Phoenix "why have you summoned me?"

"I can't find a protection spell in the Book and I was wondering if that any protection spell were left out intentionally" replies Phoenix, he motions to the bag with the Book of Shadows.

"no, all the spells and information that are in the Book, is everything from both sides of your family, your mother's side and your father's side," Grams tells Phoenix before she asks "why do you need one anyway?"

"to protect Oscar, he's in danger" replies Phoenix.

"who is this Oscar then?" asks Grams raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"a friend" replies Phoenix, a slight blush on his face, he suddenly turns towards the elevator and says "you have to go, now" he can hear the elevator coming down.

"be safe, my darling, and you can enchant an object to protect him from magic," says Grams, she hugs Phoenix before she disappears, leaving Phoenix with an idea of how to protect Oscar from magic at least. Phoenix steps into the circle and starts to meditate to cover up the reason why he has lit candles as he thinks about what his Great Grandmother had said. When the elevator opens Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Frank exit it, Oscar asks Phoenix "what are you doing?"

"meditating, to clear my mind" replies Phoenix, he gets up, blows out the candles and places them to the side next to his bag, he then asks "what's going on?"

"Agent X is coming" replies Frank.

"right, so what's the plan?" asks Phoenix. Frank goes over to the computer screens, he brings up a map of the school, he then says "I've got movement sensors linked to the screens, now that the school's empty if anything moves, we'll know" he then says to Oscar "it still would have been safer if you hadn't come back"

"I want to help," says Oscar, he then says "it's because of me that everyone's in danger" The computer screen starts to beep, some movement had been found, in sector twelve.

"sector twelve, Flatly's office" says Rose, she brings up the camera which shows Mr Flatly, Davina, Donovan and a little girl on the computer.

"I'll go get them out," says Oscar, he heads towards the elevator but Frank stops him by saying "no, Oscar, it's safer if you stay here" he turns to Carrie and says "Carrie, you go"

"right," says Carrie heading to the elevator.

"no, hang on," says Oscar stopping Carrie before he says "Frank, all I'm going to do is tell them there's a leak and make sure they leave, it's not dangerous and you can see it on the screens, please I need to do something"

"Oscar, I know how you feel but it's better if I do it," Carrie says to Oscar which angers him a bit and he says "you know how I feel, the worst thing your mom has ever done is help you become a famous gymnast, my mom is an evil traitor, I saw her defeat six M.I.9 agents with her bare hands, at one point she grabs my hand so hard I thought she was going to attack me too" he then asks Carrie "so, really Carrie, do you really know how I feel?"

"no" replies Carrie.

"Oscar-" Rose starts to say but is interrupted when Oscar says "none of you has got a clue" he then says "I'm going to go move Flatly and the others, any objections?" Frank, Rose and Carrie are silent so Oscar says "right" and heads towards the elevator.

"I'll go with him," says Phoenix stepping up. Oscar stops in his tracks, he turns to Phoenix.

"no, I don't need help with this" Oscar tells Phoenix who just says "we need to talk anyway, Frank already knows what I'm going to talk to you about, I'm doing this one by one, plus we can bond over evil parents" Oscar is surprised by the Evil parent comment. Frank raises his eyebrows in surprise that Phoenix is telling Oscar so soon after telling him.

"what do you mean?" asks Rose, she then asks "you have an Evil parent?"

"you'll see when I tell you, and yes, an evil father, one of them anyway" replies Phoenix, he then says "I have two fathers and one mother, you can do a DNA test to prove it" Oscar nods in acceptance of Phoenix going with him and the two head into the elevator.

* * *

Once they are back in the school Phoenix and Oscar head to Mr Flatly's office to get them out, Oscar enters the office, he says to them "there's been a sewage leak, the school's been evacuated" as Phoenix stands guard at the entrance of the office.

"evacuation?" asks Mr Flatly, Oscar obviously nods before Mr Flatly says "ah, right, Oscar, you're in charge here" he then says "I better go help with the organisation" heading towards the office door, Phoenix quickly hides from Mr Flatly who walk past him, Phoenix returns to the door. Phoenix hears Frank talking to Oscar about the art room, Phoenix decides that once they are in the art room that he'll tell Oscar about being a Witch. Oscar quickly makes Davina, Donovan and the little girl leave the office, they see Phoenix but he says to them "let's go"

They quickly make their way to the art room, leaving Phoenix and Oscar, they sneak down the corridors when Phoenix senses someone following, they turn to see the little girl from Flatly's office, Oscar says "Dela, you scared the life out of me, you should really stay in the art room"

"I was scared," says Dela.

"I thought Donovan and Davina were looking after you," Oscar says to Dela.

"I would trust them to look after a plant, let alone a little girl," says Phoenix to Oscar who then says "I agree" he then says to Dela "okay, Phoenix and I will take you back to the art room and stay with you" Dela hugs Oscar saying "thanks Oscar" Oscar has no idea what to do but he smiles and hugs her back, he then says "okay, okay, let's go" they all head towards the art room, they enter the art room and lock the door, they barricade it, once that is done Phoenix suddenly feels a sharp pain on the back on his head before everything goes dark.

* * *

When Phoenix wakes up, a moment later he sees Dela standing over Oscar, he's pissed off so Phoenix suddenly uses his Telekinesis and throws Dela away from Oscar, he gets up and crawls over to Oscar and asks "you alright?"

"Yeah, are you?" replies Oscar.

"a bump on the head but I'll be fine," says Phoenix, they see that Dela had gotten up and was standing across from them, Oscar says to Dela "I guess it's nice to know my mom cares enough to send the best"

"your mom?" asks Dela, a look of confusion on her face.

"she hired you to kidnap me, right?" asks Oscar.

"less talking, more fighting, we're nearly done," says Dela, she walks over to the desk, picks up a bent metal pipe and bends it straight, Oscar is surprised by this but Phoenix just yawns and says "if that was meant to scare me, you're going to have to do better than that" Phoenix then lights a Thermal Ball and throws it at Dela, Dela dodges it and turns to Phoenix with a look of surprise.

"what was that?" asks Oscar.

"I'll tell you later" replies Phoenix. Dela comes towards them, Oscar says to her "wait, can't we talk about this? I mean, what are you? Ten? Wouldn't you rather be watching Tele?" he then asks "what's your favourite TV program? Your favourite toy?" the mention of toys stops Dela, Oscar asks her "you do have toys, don't you?" Dela shakes her head dropping the metal pipe. Oscar asks "really?" Dela just shakes her head, this makes Phoenix mad and he says "every kid should have toys, I know I did, my favourite was a stuffed Fox when I was little, I still have it in fact, for my kids" Oscar, Phoenix and Dela talk for a moment, Dela tells them that her name is Sally and they become friends before they move the stuff away from the door, Sally opens the door, she exits the room, Carrie asks her "where are Oscar and Phoenix? What did you do to them?" Oscar and Phoenix exit the room, Oscar says to them "chill out, girls, we're fine, and this is our new friend, Sally" he has his hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally says "hi" to them.

"Oscar, she's Agent X" Rose tells Oscar.

"Yeah, we know, getting hit over the head clued us in," says Phoenix.

"anyway, we've had a chat since then and Sally doesn't want to be Agent X anymore," Oscar says to Rose and Carrie, he then says "we're going to be friends instead, and get some toys, apparently, I wasn't the only one whose childhood was messed up by special agent parents you betrayed them"

"Sure she's not going to change her mind and try to kidnap you again," Carrie says to Oscar who gives her a look.

"I wasn't trying to kidnap Oscar," says Sally.

"you weren't?" asks Phoenix.

"what was your mission?" Oscar asks Sally.

"information retrieval, they hired me to get that" replies Sally, she then points at Oscar's mole on his hand.

"my mole?" asks Oscar. Sally breathes in a sigh, rolls her eye and says "stupid, it's not a mole, it's a microchip"

* * *

Sometime later they head down to headquarters and put the micro-chip into the computer, while the files are loading onto the computer Carrie says as she bandages Oscar's hand "Oscar, Rose, Phoenix and I have been talking, and as far as we're concerned, we're your family now, so it doesn't matter what your mom did"

"Actually, I have news for you on that front," says Frank, Oscar turns around before Frank says "the microchip in your mole contains the M.I.9 files we thought your mother had stolen"

"she must have implanted it when she grabbed my hand," says Oscar, he then asks "but, why did she say anything?"

"she was being watched" replies Frank, he then says "she wanted Skul to think she was working for them but she didn't want them to get the files"

"so she wasn't a traitor?" asks Oscar with a smile.

"there's a message for you on the chip, I think you should see it," Frank tells Oscar who starts to head to the screens but he stops when Carrie asks "what's going to happen to Agent X?"

"well, she's decided to join M.I.9, she's going to make an incredible agent" replies Frank, Oscar smiles at this news before Frank adds "at least she will if we can ever get her away from all those new toys" Carrie and Rose chuckle a bit. They all gather around the screens and watch the video message that Oscar's mom had recorded, Oscar is upset but understanding.

* * *

An hour later Phoenix and Oscar are walking to Phoenix's house so that Phoenix can tell Oscar about what he had seen when Sally had attacked them, they get to the front door, Phoenix unlocks the door and they enter the house, Phoenix calls out "Shadow, I'm home" Shadow comes out from the Living Room much to Oscar's surprise and he asks "Shadow's a Fox?"

"Yeah, I've had him since he was little, I found him, his mother had been killed and he was so young, so I took him home and he's been with me ever since," Phoenix tells Oscar, he then says "let's talk in the Living Room" they head into the Living Room, Phoenix asks Oscar " do you want something to drink? I have water, tea, Vodka, coffee and fruit juice"

"fruit juice, please"

"I'm going to get some Vodka," says Phoenix, he then adds "I need it after today" he grabs Oscar some fruit juice and pours himself some Vodka for himself before adding some fruit juice to the Vodka, he heads back into the Living Room to find Oscar petting Shadow. Once Phoenix returns Oscar asks "what was that today?"

"That was my powers" replies Phoenix as he sits down.

"powers?" asks Oscar confused, he then asks "were you genetically changed or something?"

"no, it's a family thing, from two sides of my family, though I do have something from my second father, something that Frank has no idea about, but I did show him my powers and explained them"

"How did you get these powers?" asks Oscar.

"I was born with them, I got the Telekinesis and Zoolingualism first, then Time Freezing and Catopromancy, then I got Premonitions and then I got Thermal Balls, but I also have another gift, from the Goddess"

"so, the Goddess you mentioned?"

"is the Triple Goddess, who goes by many names including Hecate which was why I was so pissed off about Skul defacing her Temple" replies Phoenix.

"so, you're a Witch then, or is it Warlock?" asks Oscar.

"Witch, I'm a Witch, Warlocks are Evil, even if I'm neutral" replies Phoenix.

"what do you mean Warlocks are Evil?" asks Oscar. Phoenix opens his bag, he shows Oscar the Book of Shadows and says "this is my Book of Shadows, it was actually created for me, it has the entire Warren Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimoire in here, all the information and spells from both books are in here"

"Book of Shadows? Grimoire? Aren't they the same thing?" asks Oscar.

"no, this will explain" replies Phoenix, he opens the book and shows Oscar the page about Grimoire and Book of Shadow differences.

"so, one book is Good and the other Evil?" asks Oscar after reading the entry.

"yeah, my father's family, one of my fathers anyway, the family are Evil, they are Warlocks, they had stolen the powers from Demons and Witches to get revenge on those who plotted against their family and got them killed"

"wait, you said Romanov," says Oscar, he then asks "as in the Russian Royal family, Romanov?"

"yeah, my father's name was Alexei, the third, named after Alexei the second who had survived the execution along with Tatianna and Anastasia" replies Phoenix, this information shocks Oscar, he then asks "so, they stole powers from Demons?"

"yeah, to become more powerful" replies Phoenix.

"so, to recap, you're a powerful Witch with several powers," says Oscar. Phoenix nods before Oscar asks "anything else I should know?" Phoenix is quiet for a moment and replies "yeah, there is"

"what?" asks Oscar. Phoenix stands up and replies "this" he then undoes his glamours and reveals his Kitsune Form. Oscar, shocked by the revelation asks "what are you?"

"a Kitsune but I'm still considered young so I only have a few tails, not the full nine" replies Phoenix.

"you look amazing," says Oscar, in awe. He then shakes his head and asks "why didn't you tell Frank about this?"

"I probably would have but I was interrupted by Rose returning to Head Quarters" replies Phoenix. Oscar suddenly remembers something and asks "you said you have a gift from the Goddess?"

"yeah, I have a gift from the Goddess"

"what is it?" asks Oscar.

"Sexual Sight" replies Phoenix, he then adds "it's a sub-power of something else but I have no idea what" Oscar is very surprised by the gift, he asks "is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, I know everything about someone's sex life, their orientation, their fetishes, if they're virgins or not, everything" replies Phoenix. Oscar's jaw drops at this information, he's that shocked, he asks more questions about Phoenix's powers and whether or not he will reveal them to Carrie and Rose, Phoenix answers each and every question that Oscar asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days are eventful as Phoenix and the team deal with The Mind Machine which had turned the students of St Hopes (except for Scoop Dogg) and Mr Flatly into Japanese Fighting Fish while Carrie was turned into a Goldfish, thanks to a Skul Agent, Phoenix had also explained to the two girls about his powers and about him being a Witch, he had shown them his Telekinesis and Thermal Balls, Rose then had started asking a whole lot of questions which Phoenix answers or at least try to as Rose is curious about Phoenix's powers, Carrie just stares as Phoenix with her jaw dropped, she is shocked but she gets over the shock and asks "why don't you use your powers against Skul?"

"why do you think?" asks Phoenix crossing his arms.

"because Skul will try and recruit people like you," says Oscar, he then says to the others "imagine if Skul got their hands on a Warlock or a Demon, imagine the damage to M.I.9 that could happen"

"and Warlocks will be willing to work with them, as long as they are able to kill Witches and steal their powers and Demons would just want to kill people, no matter what," Phoenix tells the girls who widen their eyes in realization, they can imagine it and it would be devastating, especially against mortal agents who have no defence against the Warlocks or Demons. Phoenix decides not to reveal his Kitsune Form to the Team, at least, not yet. Phoenix feels that it's more important for to Oscar know about his Kitsune form more than the others, he figures out why but he keeps quiet about it until he's ready.

* * *

A few days later, on the 21st of September, walking through an airport is a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, he is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of black, gold and red stiletto ankle boots on his feet, the heels are sharp enough that they can be used to stab and kill someone, he walks through the airport with his trunk, which has all of his things including his Wiccan Stuff like his Book of Shadows and his weapons like his Katana. In his other hand is a cage carrier for his Fox Familiar, Shadow.

Phoenix walks through the airport listening to his MP3 Player, he is listening to the song 'Toy' from Netta.

Phoenix leaves the airport, he gets into a cab and says to the driver "can you take me to 1329 Prescott Street, please?"

"sure, kid, jump in" replies the cab driver. Phoenix gets into the cab, he and the cab driver talk while the cab driver takes him to his birthplace, having been born inside the Halliwell Manor, on top of the Nexus.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the cab stops in front of the house, Phoenix gives the cab driver the money before he gets out, he grabs his trunk and the caged carrier from the back of the taxi and as the taxi drives away, Phoenix walks up towards the Manor. Phoenix knocks on the door, he hears a woman yell out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she asks "yes?"

"Is this the residence of Prudence Halliwell?" asks Phoenix.

"that's me," the woman tells Phoenix before she asks "And you are?"

"I'm Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, your son," Phoenix tells his mother who looks shocked by this information, they suddenly hear some thunder and it starts to rain, Prue tells Phoenix to come in, Phoenix enters the manor before Prue says "come into the conservatory, we can talk there" Phoenix follows Prue into the conservatory, she motions to one of the seats which Phoenix sits on before Prue as she sits down asks "so, how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one"

"What happened?" asks Prue.

"a mad-man killed them, he tried to kill me too but he failed, I was then taken to Lily's sister, Petunia's house that she lived in with her husband and son, I was actually left on the doorstep of the house, I wasn't found until morning"

"When was this?" asks Prue clearly shocked by the news.

"on Halloween, that's when they died, I was about a year and a half years old at the time" replies Phoenix.

"oh, I am so sorry," Prue says to Phoenix, he just nods before Prue asks "so, tell me about yourself"

"well, I'm fifteen, A Leo, I love Foxes, I know twenty languages, not including the ancient ones, I can also read Ancient Languages too, I know several different fighting styles and I'm an expert in all of them, I love to cook, I love gardening, I'm great with history and mythology, I'm an expert in all weapons, I love Origami, I am an expert Gymnast and Figure Skater but never went pro, I didn't want the attention, I just loved doing it, I did Ballet, ballroom dancing, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano"

"that sounds like you had a very busy child-hood" comments Prue sounding surprised.

"yeah, it was busy but I loved it and it kept me out of trouble," says Phoenix as he crosses his legs, deciding not to reveal that he's an M.I.9 agent, that's when Prue notices the high heel stiletto boots, she then asks looking up at Phoenix "are those Stilettos?"

"yeah, I like to wear female shoes and clothes sometimes, mostly the shoes, but it depends on my mood" 'or if I need to' thinks Phoenix.

"wow, and you are able to walk perfectly in them," says Prue.

"Yeah, I've been practising since I was five, my uncle Vernon and his sister had a problem with it but Petunia told them that they could leave if they didn't like it, they both were silenced immediately since my aunt Petunia owned the house that we lived in," Phoenix tells Prue before the chandelier starts to flicker, Prue says as she gets up, "I thought I had fixed it"

Phoenix gets up and they head into the foyer to look at the chandelier after Phoenix had introduced Prue to Shadow and let Shadow out of the caged carrier.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's good to meet you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper hugs Phoenix and asks "when did you get here?"

"a little while ago, I've just been helping fix the chandelier or as least trying to" replies Phoenix as he hugs Piper back. Once Piper lets go of Phoenix, Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Phoenix.

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from Phoenix who Prue turns to before she says "Piper's a chef"

"cool," Phoenix says to Prue before he asks Piper "can you teach me some recipes?" he then says "I love cooking"

"I'd love to show you some recipes, some are even from Grams," Piper says to Phoenix who smiles. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant" Phoenix silently gasps realizing what the inscription meant.

Prue says "we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"I know, but I'm staying clear of it," Phoenix tells Piper, Piper nods in acceptance as Shadow enters the room, Piper yelps at the sight of Shadow before Phoenix says to her "that's Shadow, he's harmless unless I'm harmed or about to be harmed" Piper just nods, surprised. Piper, Prue and Phoenix walk to the kitchen as the pointer on the spirit board moves on its own.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is sitting in the living room, petting Shadow, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Phoenix follows her with Shadow on his shoulders, Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple of days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still angry "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! Found the hide-a-key"

Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab, who strangely enough told me that he had gone to this place twice from the airport"

Phoenix stays back and watches the scene, he doesn't wish to get involved but understands Phoebe's comment about the cab driver.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing Phoenix before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the four of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe, not hearing the 'four of us' part before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Phoenix says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, we should head to a hotel or something" replies Phoenix.

"nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "I'll just get Prue to set up the spare room for you and Shadow"

"Thanks, Aunt Piper," Phoenix says to Piper. Piper just smiles and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper and Phoenix both head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and Nix"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Jason. Piper turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV. Phoenix mutters quietly "he's hot" and Piper asks "what happened?"

"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit" replies Phoenix.

"that's awesome," says Phoebe, she then asks "so, tell me about yourself, like who your friends are, what you like doing"

"well, I have several friends, Hermione for one, she's actually pretty smart, she's said to be the brightest girl in the school"

"Sounds like you have a crush," says Phoebe in a teasing way.

"eww, no way, she's like my sister, and anyway she's got the wrong equipment for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who widens her eyes, she then she squeals in excitement making Piper jump in surprise and launches herself at Phoenix and she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew, she then lets go of him and asks "so, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, no boyfriend" replies Phoenix since he and Oscar aren't anything, yet. They suddenly hear a knock, they turn to see Prue at the doorway, she says to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Phoenix and says "I'm proud that you came out, don't let anyone ever tell you that being gay is wrong"

"I won't," says Phoenix before Prue nods, she then leaves.

* * *

A little while later Phoenix is sitting in the conservatory as Piper and Phoebe are using the spirit board, Phoebe asks Piper "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Phoenix before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"

"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own" Phoebe tells them all. Phoenix widens his eyes knowing that it's not him moving the pointer. Phoebe then says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sisters don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the two boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again knowing that he didn't do it.

Prue points out that it's still on the letter 'T' but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter 'I' and Phoebe asks the two "you all saw that, right?"

"yeah" replies Piper as Phoenix nods before the pointer moves to the letter 'C' all on its own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

* * *

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while Phoenix remains quiet, thinking about what could be happening.

"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now," Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you" Phoenix follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Phoebe and Phoenix head to the attic.

* * *

Phoenix and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. The two walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they both turn back around and enter the attic and they see a chest, Phoebe walks over to the chest, she opens it the reveal a book with a Triquetra, a Book of Shadows much like Phoenix's. Phoebe opens the book, she says reading the page "Book of Shadows" he turns the page and chants reading the incantation before Phoenix can stop her.

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Phoebe before Phoebe says "it was in this Book Of Shadows', we found it in the trunk" showing them the book she's holding. Prue says "let me see that" she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks the two of them "how did you get in here ?"

"The door opened" replies Phoenix.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? Do what, 'this'?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe

"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies back before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? When you did the incantation?"

"well, our heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Phoenix.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.

"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them both "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters," Phoebe tells Piper.

"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix who sighs and replies "I might explore the city for a while, I've never been here before so I'm going to explore the city for a bit"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is walking down the street, he is exploring San Francisco, he is walking down the street when he sees two little girls running down the street, towards the road, he suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them, he waves his hand to stop time before he rushes over to the little girls, Phoenix unfreezes everything making the two girls run into him, knocking him over, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.

The mother runs over to them, she thanks him for saving the girls, Phoenix just waves it off and tell her that he did was the right thing before he leaves.

* * *

Phoenix returns to the Halliwell Manor where he sees his mother talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees Phoenix and she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"

"what?" asks Phoenix with shock.

"We have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and the two head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the nurse's desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet who's with me" she motions to Phoenix, he looks at where Prue is pointing to see Phoenix, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"

"Yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he asks Prue and Phoenix "why are you here anyway?"

"Yeah, we're just picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"

"oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which Prue does as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yea, OK" all three of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"

"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"

"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.

"Your dad must be so proud," Prue says.

"the third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? Are you taking the world by storm?"

"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "one of my birth fathers is an inspector? And he's third-generation?"

"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do once I leave school" or during it, his agent status being a key factor.

"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy," says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on the doorstep of his Aunt Petunia.

Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found before anything had happened. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, I had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, including ancient languages, that way I know if someone's insulting me in their language, I learnt how to defend myself, I did Ballet and Gymnastics, I take Ballroom dancing lessons, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano" Phoenix doesn't mention that he's a Master Assassin or a Master of Disguise. This information shocks Andy who widens his eyes before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"

"who's Roger?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me," Prue says.

"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.

* * *

After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the Charmed Ones/Chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so I can move things with my mind?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "I don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers, and more, I've always had my powers, I got Telekinesis and talking to Animals first, then Time Freezing and Catotropmancy then Premonitions and Thermal Balls, not to mention my Gift"

"Gift?" asks Prue.

"Sexual Sight, which is a sub-power of another power," Phoenix tells his mother.

"you can talk to animals?" Phoebe asks.

"yeah" replies Phoenix. Prue and Phoebe are surprised by this before Phoebe asks "is Sexual Sight what I think it is?"

"yeah, it is" replies Phoenix with a nod before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"

"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe before she says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" The bartender comes over, Phoenix tries to order some Vodka but is stopped when Prue tells the bartender that Phoenix will have some orange juice much to the annoyance of Phoenix who just pouts.

* * *

They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says

"actually, a witch can be good or evil," Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', an Evil Witch or a Warlock has but one goal-to kill good Witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" before he says "I myself am a neutral Witch, I was born from both sides"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"Alexei Romanov, the other guy, was an Evil Witch, vengeance had fueled his family's hatred and they turned Evil," Phoenix tells Prue and Phoebe before he says "I don't plan on taking anyone's powers either, I have enough of them" Before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us? The wood carvings?"

"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," says Phoebe before she says, "I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" before they walk to the chemist. They walk past a beautiful cat with a has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar. The cat meows as they walk past her.

* * *

Phoenix, Prue and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.

"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special?" asks Phoebe.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters and my son are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of Evil, Evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"This is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, not your head," Prue says to Phoebe. Phoenix watches the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"

"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger," Phoebe says in a sing-along way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang before Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue.

"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix and Phoebe join in on. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Phoebe and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious? He is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste, he then asks "do you think I should kick his ass?"

"I agree too and yes, kick his ass" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding a cat, Prue then says "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into a Cat"

"how'd it get in?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"

"oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Phoenix asks Prue "can I beat him up?" he then says "I can make him regret ever messing with you" Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"

"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Phoenix widens his eyes.

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix and Phoebe check both Books of Shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix "Phoenix, go hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"

"I'm not hiding" exclaims Phoenix. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so Phoenix joins the three women in the attic, Phoenix sits to the side as he watches Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying "you forgot this one"

Phoenix thinks to himself 'we need a proper candle' as Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she lights the candle.

Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"

"got it," says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot, "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell," Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she says

*" _Your love will wither_

_and depart from my life_

_and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy_

_And go Away Forever_ "*

Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"

"let's hope it works," says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.

* * *

They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"

"how do you know?" asks Prue as she holds some candles.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"

"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells Phoenix to hide in his room, he actually obeys this time, so Prue thinks as they are actually getting their suits to fight. He suddenly hears Piper squeal and he hears a man say "hello, ladies" so decides to listen in.

"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later he hears Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time Phoenix exits his room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing Phoenix, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"

"the inscription on the back," says Piper and they start to chant.

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy laughs, he sets a ring of fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Phoenix stands behind Jeremy knowing that his mother and aunts will destroy him.

"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three-link hands and they chant in unison

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.

*" _The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_ "*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before he says to them "now that was awesome"

"yeah" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee?" asks Prue.

"oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"

"afraid of what?" asks Prue.

"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"Good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"

"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding the cat) and Phoenix open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"And you said?" asks Piper.

"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe and Phoenix chuckle as the cat meows. Andy looks at them and he sees the cat as she meows before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters and son "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same," says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters and her son.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says.

"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"This should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few days later Phoenix and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crowd and head to where Piper is and she says when they get there "I'm gonna kill him"

"who?" asks Phoebe.

"Chef Moore, he of the phoney accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much" replies Piper in an angry way.

"I don't see any customers complaining," Phoenix says to Piper.

"Hello, I am not a restauranteur, I am a chef, I have no idea what I am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, I love that tattoo," Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe then asks Brittany, "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins?"

"in the states, yeah, I got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany before she checks her watch and says to Piper "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"

"OK, say hi to Max"

"Okay," says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper and Phoenix glance at the guy before Piper says "I approve, who is he?" Phoenix nods in agreement.

"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini" replies Phoebe.

"How do you know?" asks Phoenix.

"let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first, I had a little premonition" replies Phoebe.

"what?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"

"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head," Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Phoebe. Piper then says to Phoebe "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"

"shh, here he comes," Phoebe says to Piper, the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"

"oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.

"I was just sitting over there and was wonder if I could buy you a martini or something?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "I would love one, it's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" asks Alec.

"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"

"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Phoebe says to Piper making Phoenix crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. Phoenix decides to order some drinks for himself, not alcoholic, of course.

Phoenix later orders some vodka with orange juice while Piper is distracted and he finishes his drinks before Piper finds out that he has alcohol.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper does some baking, Phoenix is helping her a bit. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, run for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching?"

"Nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.

"about witches?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Piper laughs a bit before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"

"when?" asks Prue.

"While you were in the shower" replies Piper.

"What did you tell him?" asks Prue.

"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date?"

"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" Phoenix is drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' he spits the juice out in shock, spraying it all over the table which he quickly rushes to clean up before Piper says to Prue "excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze"

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper," says Prue.

"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it," Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh?" following her out of the kitchen. Jason and Phoenix follow them out.

"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened," Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't?"

"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.

"hello" exclaims Phoebe.

"thanks a lot, mouth," Prue says to Piper.

"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting," says Phoebe.

"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"no, no, no, don't change the subject," Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"

"I must still be on New York time," says Phoebe.

"Actually, that would make it later," Phoenix tells his aunt.

"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.

"who's Alec?" asks Prue.

"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.

"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?"

"vision thing?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"

"I'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.

"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference," Phoebe says to Prue.

Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"

Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"

"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died," says Phoebe before she says "Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area"

"abducting women, what do you mean?" asks Phoebe.

"It means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks and they all walk away.

* * *

A little while later Piper is in her car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly she Piper someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper jump and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Pastor Williams asks Piper "Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant?" before he says "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper

"Great, so, what are you doing here now?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.

"about?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Mary Easty" replies Piper.

"who?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.

"it's just a stupid documentary I saw," Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.

"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches"

"witches, huh?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't want to risk it"

"Hmm," says Piper before Pastor Williams says "I gotta go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All three of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse"

Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, I mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe gives a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"

"come on, you never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"no, have you?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"

"I've actually never had sex," Phoenix tells Piper who is very surprised and proud.

"well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you? Are you out of your mind?"

"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.

"you don't know that, he could've," Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"

"Okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid," says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it?"

"talk about what?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, I didn't know that you were back in town"

"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you?"

"oh, I ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "I'm going to get some gum, you guys want something?"

"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams

"Good to see you," Phoebe says to the Pastor.

"you too" replies Pastor Williams

"I'll go with you," Phoenix says to Phoebe before the two walk away from the van before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"

"you wanna go inside?" asks Pastor Williams.

"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "I mean, I've gotta get going"

"so, what's her problem?" asks Pastor Williams.

"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.

"witches again, huh?" asks the Pastor.

"it's not a good thing, is it?" asks Piper.

"certainly not a question I get every day" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as Piper and the pastor walk a bit "how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons?"

Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"

"meaning?" asks Piper.

"If you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Phoenix is looking at the magazine rack to pick what one he wants which he decides to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a thirty million jackpot, who knows, I mean, today may be our lucky day"

"maybe," says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"

"Yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me, mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe and Phoenix decide to get a lottery ticket each. They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.

* * *

The next day Piper is back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and backs out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile. Piper starts walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she sees the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany?"

"you know me? Is that my name?" asks the old woman. Piper just looks at the old woman.

* * *

Down at Buckland's Auction House, Phoenix and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Phoenix to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"

"well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it" replies Prue.

"I told you I was interested, and I am," Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, I'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue and Phoenix to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her young friend, Phoenix"

"hi, nice to meet you both" Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Phoenix had already identified. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"

"What makes you think it's a copy?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.

"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Phoenix says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Phoenix before she says "and Italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Phoenix "how do you know about that?"

"I like Art" replies Phoenix and Hannah says to Prue "your boy-toy is smart"

"he's not my boy-toy, he's my son," Prue says to Hannah with a smile, Hannah looks shocked, before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidentally' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off.

Rex asks Prue "you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replies Prue.

"you sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" says Rex. Phoenix doesn't believe it but he keeps his mouth shut.

"no, it's okay" replies Prue.

"well, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job," Rex says to Prue.

"are you serious?" asks Prue.

"can you start Monday?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.

"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime, Welcome aboard," Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Phoenix shakes Rex's hand and Prue and Phoenix leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah, even with Phoenix's Kitsune hearing.

* * *

Prue and Phoenix enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper? Phoebe? Guess what"

"what?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them

Yeah, who...?" asks Prue.

"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"

"Sorry, Brittany?" asks Prue.

"you're not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do, I think- No, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"Yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.

"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"

"that's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me," Piper says to Prue before Phoenix says "let's check both Books of Shadows then, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is watching a movie with Shadow when before Prue and Piper come into the room after talking to Brittany. Phoenix asks the two women "what did you find out from Brittany?"

Piper and Prue tell Phoenix what they know from her before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the books are and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I saw something in the book of shadows," says Piper, before they get to a page, Piper says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"

"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page. Phoenix reads the same page from Phoenix's Book of Shadows.

"That sucks," says Phoenix before Piper says "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany"

"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow," Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Phoenix says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"

"Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is," Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened?"

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "i'll call 911"

"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it?"

"it's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"

"let's go there, and when we get there, I'll distract Javna," says Phoenix.

"Are you sure?" asks Prue

"yeah" replies Phoenix with a nod.

"let's do it," says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are. They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything?"

"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"

"Look, we'll find her," says Prue

"maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper

"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him," Prue says to Piper

"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us," says Piper before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Phoenix use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe.

Phoenix then telekinetically throws a piece of metal at Javna, hitting Javna in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table to deflect Javna's power before Phoebe and Piper join her, Prue says "now"

Phoebe, Piper and Prue chant in unison

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna says to the three women "you can't stop me, I will live forever" The hand of Fatima appears of Prue's hand before they chant.

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna yells out no, no before moaning a little and turning to ash which blows away in some unseen wind. Phoenix says after Javna is gone "that was awesome" and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.

* * *

The next day, they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl?"

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.

"lucky her," says Prue.

"no, lucky me, I learned my lesson, I've got to be more careful," says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did I just hear right? did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"

"that's what I heard" replies Piper.

"frame it, it won't happen again," says Phoebe

"at least we helped those people, I mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good," says Piper

"Yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although I must admit, they do come in handy once in a while," says Prue

"uh-huh, hypocrite," says Phoebe as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe says "the winning numbers, I won," she says "well I did" after Prue and Piper had given her a look.

"We both did," says Phoenix before the numbers on Phoebe's ticket disappear. Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, I told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember?"

"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" she then asks "why didn't the numbers from Phoenix's ticket disappear"

"I am considered to be a Neutral Witch, personal gain isn't an issue for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who grumbles saying "lucky you" Prue gives Phoenix a look and Phoenix says "I can use the money to help a lot of people" before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting up her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few days later Phoenix returns to the UK to continue his M.I.9 Job.

A week later the team, Frank and Phoenix are working in the headquarters below the school, they are each doing their own things, Rose is at the computer going over some files, Carrie is with Frank, the two are going over some gadgets while Oscar and Phoenix are sparring, suddenly without warning Phoenix gasps, he gasps because he gets a vision, Oscar stops his attack as Phoenix gets the vision, in the vision Phoenix sees a girl with purple-ish blue hair in trouble, he sees that the girl sees her mother get killed by a man who shot the girl's mother in the head before the girl kills the man who had killed her mother using some sort of power, Phoenix sees the girl run away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Phoenix has no idea the chain of events that are about to unfold thanks to this vision, all he knows that the girl is in trouble so he quickly tells the others that he had a premonition and that he's leaving to help the girl from his vision, he grabs his stuff and heads to the elevator, as he gets into the elevator Oscar joins him, telling Phoenix that he's coming with him and the two head up to St Hope's. The two quickly make their way to Phoenix's house.

* * *

Once the two get to Phoenix's place they enter the house, Oscar asks Phoenix what he can help with. Phoenix tells him to grab the weapons chest that is in his bedroom, while he gets the chest full of his Witch Supplies and his clothes, once Oscar gets the chest Phoenix places it in the small bag with an undetectable extension charm, Phoenix quickly tells Oscar why and how the small bag can take such big items and seem bottomless, Oscar nods in understanding before Shadow comes into the room, he sees what Oscar and Phoenix are doing and asks "what's going on?" Phoenix turns to him and replies "I got a vision of a girl in trouble so we are going to help her"

"and Oscar?"

"Yeah, he's coming with us," Phoenix tells Shadow, Shadow turns to Oscar as he helps Phoenix pack up his extra clothes into a chest to place into the small bag, Shadow asks Phoenix "are you sure about him coming?" Phoenix just nods so Shadow accepts it, he then watches as the two finish packing everything up, except for the weapons chest which Phoenix opens, he then grabs his Katana, his metallic hand-held Ten-Sen Fans and his throwing knives. Phoenix has his Assassin's Short Blade strapped to his upper back as usual.

Phoenix says to Oscar "choose a weapon or two" Oscar looks in the chest, he then looks up at Phoenix and asks "are you sure we're going to need the weapons?"

"I saw a guy shoot a woman in the head, right in front of the girl in my vision, of course, I'm sure" replies Phoenix. Oscar picks up two daggers and says "I'll take these" Phoenix nods, he closes the chest and places it in the small bag. Phoenix places Shadow on his shoulders, he tells Oscar to follow him as they leave the house, they then stop on the side of the road, Phoenix takes out his wand to summon the Knight Bus, Oscar is confused a little as Phoenix takes his hand before the Knight Bus comes, Oscar's eyes widen and he asks "what the-?"

Stan steps out and says "welcome to The Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this afternoon" Stan then notices Phoenix, he then says "hey, Harry"

"hey, Stan" replies Phoenix, he then says "this is Oscar" motioning to Oscar who gives a small wave.

"well, alright, get on quickly, we don't have all day," says Stan. Oscar and Phoenix get on the Knight Bus, Phoenix says "we need to get to The Leaky Caldron"

"Alright, take it away, Ernie," says Stan after giving the two their tickets.

"yes, take it away, Ernie," says the Shrunken Head much to Oscar's surprise, he then turns to Phoenix with wide eyes and asks "did I just see a talking Shrunken Head?"

"Yeah, he's cool," says Phoenix, he then tells Oscar to hang on tight. Oscar is about to ask why when the Knight Bus takes off, Oscar quickly grabs on to the railing of the bed with wide eyes.

* * *

It takes about five minutes to get to the Leaky Caldron, when they get there Stan says to Phoenix "hey, Harry, just wanted you to know, I believe you about You-Know-Who returning" Phoenix nods, he gets off the Knight Bus with Shadow and Oscar. Once the Knight Bus is gone Oscar asks "You-Know-Who?"

"his name is Voldemort, they call him You-Know-Who, he's the reason why my adoptive parents are dead, he attacked them and tried to kill me, but I survived" replies Phoenix, they enter the pub, which isn't as busy as usual so Phoenix and Oscar quickly head up to the bar, Oscar says "we can't drink alcohol, we're underage"

"we're not here to drink," Phoenix tells Oscar as the barkeep, Tom comes up to the bar, he sees Phoenix and asks "what can I do for you and your friend, Harry?"

"open the wall to Diagon Alley, we need to head to Gringotts" replies Phoenix.

"of course," says Tom, he then says "and I believe you about You-Know-Who, Harry, I don't believe the tripe in the Daily Prophet" as they walk to the wall.

"no one should believe half the stuff in that paper, I mean people thought that I was dating my sister in all but blood last year," says Phoenix.

"yeah, I never believed it either, especially after what I saw down in Hogsmede last year," says Tom giving Phoenix a look. Phoenix groans and says "oh, come on, I already have Fleur and Viktor on my back about that, I don't need another person"

"that's exactly what you need," says Tom giving Phoenix a scolding look before he opens the barrier and leaves. Oscar turns to Phoenix with a questioning look, Phoenix sighs he then says as they go through the barrier "he saw me with a guy last year, an older guy, he wasn't happy about what I was doing with him" Phoenix then suddenly spots The Weasleys, Hermione and a few others, Phoenix grabs Oscar, he then pulls Oscar into a hidden spot, causing Oscar to ask "why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to seen by The Weasleys or the people they are with" replies Phoenix knowing that he was seen by Hermione, he then says "only Hermione knows about my Agent status and I'd like to keep it that way, plus Mrs Weasley will ask why I'm not returning to Hogwarts, and I can't just tell her that I'm an M.I.9 Agent and that I've been assigned to St Hope's, now can I" he then says "plus she'd probably have a fit if she did know"

"what are we going to do?" asks Oscar.

"we're going to wait here until they are gone, then we're heading to Gringotts, from there we are going to where the girl I saw in my vision is," Phoenix says to Oscar who nods.

"what are you doing here, Nix?" they suddenly hear a female voice ask, they turn to see Hermione making Phoenix sigh and say to Hermione "you scared the crap out of me, Mione" he then says "I got a vision of a girl in trouble so Oscar and I are going to help the girl, we're going to Gringotts for a Port-Key" Hermione turns to Oscar and asks "how do you two know each other?"

"M.I.9" replies Phoenix.

"oh, I see, okay, I'll take the Weasleys and the others away from Gringotts so that you two can go to Gringotts, but I expect you to keep in contact with me," says Hermione.

"How did you get over here anyway?" asks Oscar.

"they are in the Quidditch store" replies Hermione.

"Hermione's not a huge fan of Quidditch, she'd rather be in the Library and she's good with computers," Phoenix tells Oscar who asks "so, she'd get along with Rose then?"

"oh, yeah" replies Phoenix with a nod. Hermione soon leaves, she takes the Weasleys and their guards over to the book store, once the coast in clear Phoenix and Oscar head to Gringotts where the two get a Port-Key to Detroit.

* * *

Several hours later Phoenix and Oscar are in Detroit on the top of a building, on the top of a building, looking down towards the girl with purple-ish blue hair from Phoenix's vision, they had stopped at a motel to drop off their stuff and Shadow before they change their clothes, Phoenix is wearing a pair of black pants and a blood-red silk shirt with gold embroidery on with his peep-toe stiletto high heel ankle boots with a Kitsune Pendant hanging from his neck and his Assassin's Short Blade strapped to his upper back, he is crouching on the ledge as he watches the girl, Oscar is wearing a pair on black cargo pants and a red shirt on with a black jacket with an Assassin's Short Blade strapped to his upper back just like Phoenix.

Oscar stands next to Phoenix before Phoenix tells Oscar about another ability he has called Eagle-Vision, Phoenix uses his Eagle Vision to see if anyone around has bad intentions towards the girl or even him, he watches from the ledge, he sees her sitting on the ground in the street, he watches as she makes the decision to head to the homeless shelter across the street, as she walks to the homeless shelter, he smirks and much to Oscar's shock does a Leap of Faith into a pile of leaves, Phoenix stays in the pile for a bit before he gets out of the leaves, Oscar climbs down and asks "why the hell was that?" in a whisper.

"a Leap of Faith" replies Phoenix with a smirk.

* * *

The two head into the homeless shelter holding hands, their cover being that they are homeless because they had both been kicked out of home for being gay, the cover actually works as the two walks into the homeless shelter, they grab some food and sit at a table that is in a direct line of sight to the girl who is sitting alone,

The two teenage boys are soon joined by a guy who sits in the direct line of sight to the girl, blocking their view of the girl, the guy is wearing some expensive stuff, the guy asks Phoenix "hey, so you like Foxes, huh?" noticing the Kitsune Pendant Phoenix is wearing.

"yeah, and it's a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before thinking 'dumbass' Phoenix and Oscar know what this guy wants and so Phoenix asks "what do you want?" he then adds "and don't lie us" he looks down at his meal.

The guy says "I was wondering if you two wanted to make $500 tonight?" Phoenix looks up at the guy before Oscar asks him "how?" pretending to not know what the guy wants.

"well, you, your friend and I go somewhere and..."

Phoenix looks at the guy and asks "do we look like fucking whores, you dumb asshole?" he then says "after all we're fifteen-years-old and just because we're Gay doesn't mean we're fucking sluts or whores, you fucking idiot, so fuck off and leave my boyfriend and I alone or else" his mood changed, this change is seen by the guy who quickly leaves the table, the guy exits the building. The guy quickly hides in an alleyway, waiting for Phoenix to leave the building. Oscar turns to Phoenix with a raised eyebrow and says "whoa, remind me to never piss you off" causing Phoenix to chuckle.

After the guy had left Phoenix and Oscar go back to watching the girl, they watch as a dark-skinned woman approaches the table and says to the girl as she eats her food "I'll give your compliments to the chef" the woman sits down, she then says "my name is Sally, I work here" The girl is silent before Sally says to her "first, I don't need to know who you are or how you got here, okay?" she then says "what I really care about is keeping girls your age off the streets, or out of the adult shelters which aren't much better" Sally tells the girl "there's a youth shelter a few blocks from here, they'll have a bed for you, no questions asked" This sends alarms bells throughout Phoenix and Oscar as they can tell that she's lying about something. When Sally and the girl leave, Phoenix and Oscar get up, they follow the girl, Phoenix carrying the small bag full of his stuff with him.

* * *

They follow them into the alleyway, by climbing onto the rooftops, towards a car that has it's engine running, this definitely raises an alarm in Phoenix, the girl is cautious, she walks slowly towards the car, Phoenix and Oscar get ready to intervene until the girl looks in the puddle at her feet and starts to run away from Sally and the car, Sally follows her trying to persuade the girl to go into the car until the girl grabs a brick and throws it at a passing police car, the police car stops and sounds its sirens.

The police officer exits the car, lightly grabs the girl and places her into the car, Sally wanders back into the darkness of the alleyway to stay out of the view of the police officers who then takes the girl to the police station. Phoenix smiles and says "smart move, dearie"

"I agree," says Oscar with a smile. The two climb down from the building and head down an alley, this is the same alley that the man from earlier had gone down, the two are suddenly grabbed, who thinks that Phoenix and Oscar are easy victims (the man from earlier had thought that by offering money that Phoenix and Oscar would go with him but it didn't work so he decides to force Phoenix and Oscar to go with him and his friends) the two fight off their attackers, they turn to see the man from earlier and another man, Oscar gets into a fighting stance before the men take out some machetes, the men are soon joined by several other men all holding knives or long blades, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade from behind him, he raises it in a defensive move and tells Oscar to let him deal with the men.

Oscar steps away from them all, he decides that he wants to watch what happens, he watches and waits until one of the men lunge towards Phoenix thinking that he can get the Short blade off of him by disarming him with his knife but is wrong as Phoenix dodges the man, he twists around and stabs the man in the chest three times, the other men are shocked by this move but aren't discouraged thinking that it would mean more fun for each of them.

Another man goes to grab Phoenix, the man grabs the front of Phoenix's shirt, Phoenix breaks the man's hold, twists the man around holding the man's arm out behind the man's back, Phoenix then kicks the man into the wall. Phoenix then, as the man turns to face him, slashes the man's throat open, spilling blood on the wall of the alley next to Oscar.

The last five men, including the man from earlier, are more shocked by how ruthless Phoenix is being so they back up a little, they are trying to figure out a way to get Phoenix thinking that Oscar is the weak one, two of the men think that by teaming up together that Phoenix would be outmanned, they rush towards Phoenix who dodges their attack, he stabs one man in the foot before bringing the short blade up and slicing through the man's throat and face, the second man backs away, he then lunges at Phoenix with his knife but Phoenix dodges the attack and stabs the man in the throat.

The next two men lunge at Phoenix only for one to have their throats slashed open and the other to be stabbed in the throat. None of the men had thought to attack Oscar or were smart enough not to attack Oscar.

The man from earlier realises that he's outmatched and tries to get away, Phoenix doesn't let him as he throws a throwing knife at the retreating man's back, it hits the man square in the back, killing the man, he walks up, grabs his throwing knife, he heads towards Oscar who is quite shocked by what Phoenix had done, he then asks "Master Assassin?"

"Master Assassin" confirms Phoenix with a nod. The two and heads towards the police station, luckily he's wearing black pants and a Blood red shirt to hide the bloodstains but he knows that he'll have to wash the clothes so that the blood doesn't stain the clothes. When they get to the Police station they find out that the girl had been taken somewhere so Phoenix and Oscar quickly head back to the motel.

* * *

Phoenix and Oscar return to their motel room where Shadow is waiting, Phoenix changes his clothes as Oscar grabs a map of Detroit and Phoenix's scrying crystal, Phoenix is now wearing a tight blood-red silk crop-top and a pair of black short shorts (AN: much like Harley Quinn's Short Shorts in Suicide Squad) with a pair of black, red and gold high heel peep toe stiletto ankle boots on his feet and a gold collar around his neck, his hair is mostly pulled back into a high ponytail by a gold tube-like hairband, two long curled hairs flow past his ears and to his shoulders, he then grabs his Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, several throwing knives and his hand-held Ten-sen Fans. Strapped to his thighs are two pouches full of wads of paper.

Phoenix comes out to reveal his outfit and he asks Oscar "what do you think?" Oscar's jaw drops, he doesn't have words, Phoenix just smirks at Oscar who hadn't changed his clothes.

Phoenix starts to scry for the girl after he had grabbed a piece of her clothing that had been ripped off, he uses the scrying crystal to find the girl, the crystal lands on the map and Phoenix writes down where the crystal had landed. Phoenix then puts on a black mask to conceal his identity before he grabs his bag, he places Shadow on his shoulders and the two head out of the Motel Room, lucky for Phoenix and Oscar the motel doesn't have security cameras around the place.

* * *

Phoenix and Oscar quickly get to the abandoned building where the girl is, they see that the place is surrounded by guards but they also see that they're not alone in rescuing the girl as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so Phoenix grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he and Oscar leap towards the guards who turn towards them, only to be knocked out when Phoenix and Oscar kick them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you two?"

"that doesn't matter at the moment, sexy man" replies Phoenix before he says "we have a girl to save, then we can, maybe, have some fun" The guy is surprised by the flirting but he nods, Oscar's eyes widen at the flirting. The three of them fight their way upstairs where the girl, who Phoenix and Oscar learn from the guy is named Rachel, is being held. They hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the three rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the three find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Phoenix and Oscar as they take off their masks and asks "who are you two?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" The guy turns towards Phoenix, he is a little surprised by Phoenix before Oscar says "Oscar Cole" the guy unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.

* * *

The guy takes them to a garage where he has a Porche, Phoenix says "nice car"

"thanks" replies the guy as he unlocks the car, Rachel asks the guy "this is yours?"

"family heirloom" replies the guy.

"from the circus?" asks Rachel.

"not the one you're thinking" replies the guy, he then tells them to get in, he also tells Phoenix to change out of the short shorts and crop-top, and to put on some pants and a proper shirt before they leave causing Oscar to chuckle and Phoenix to pout and grumble.

As the guy drives the Porche, Rachel asks "where are we going?"

"somewhere safe" replies the guy.

"my mom says there's no such things as monsters, I think she was wrong," Rachel tells the guy. Phoenix changes into some proper clothes which the guy is happy about, Oscar asks the guy "who are you anyway?" the guy smiles before he introduces himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later Phoenix, Oscar, Rachel and the hot guy who Phoenix and Oscar learn is named Richard 'Dick' Grayson who is a Detriot detective. Phoenix and Oscar sit in the back of the car as Dick drives to Washington with Rachel in the front passenger seat of the Porche, Phoenix has Shadow on his lap with Oscar petting Shadow, Phoenix and Shadow are talking, Shadow asks if he's sure that Dick could be trusted so Phoenix replies "if Rachel trusts him, I trust him"

"did you use your Eagle Vision?" Shadow asks Phoenix.

"not yet, Shadow, maybe later" replies Phoenix. Rachel turns around in her seat and she asks Phoenix "you can understand him?" Phoenix turns to Rachel as Dick listens in and Phoenix replies "yeah, I can"

"Phoenix can talk to animals," Oscar tells Rachel.

"how?" asks Dick.

"it's a gift" replies Phoenix with a shrug and a smile.

* * *

They soon arrive at a diner, Phoenix decides to place Shadow over his shoulders, he grabs his small bag before he and Oscar follow Dick and Rachel inside, they find them sitting in a booth, Rachel asks Phoenix "why do you have Shadow?"

"I'm not leaving him in the car" replies Phoenix as he sits in the booth. Dick suddenly asks them both as a waitress pours some coffee "you three want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have some fruit juice and a saucer of water for Shadow" replies Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is a little thirsty"

"I'll have some juice too," says Oscar.

"I bet they have marshmallows," Dick tells Rachel.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" Rachel tells Dick who then says to the waitress "okay, same for the lady, two juice for the young men and a saucer of water for their Fox" The waitress nods, pours some coffee for Rachel before she coos over Shadow and tells Phoenix and Oscar that Shadow is adorable before she gets the juices for them both and the saucer of water. The waitress leaves and Rachel suddenly says to them "my mom didn't like me to drink coffee" she then grabs the sugar and starts to pour it in, this surprises Phoenix before Dick asks her "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee before Dick says "Rachel... has anything like... like what happened ever happen before?"

Rachel places her cup down and replies "no, not like that" The waitress returns, she has the juices and the saucer, she places the juices and the saucer on the table before she leaves. Rachel's silent for a moment before she says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" once the waitress is gone.

"How did you kill that guy?" asks Phoenix sounding curious. Oscar watches the conversation as he drinks his juice, as Rachel takes a sip of her coffee, as Shadow drinks from the saucer and Phoenix has some of his juice. Rachel looks at her reflection in the napkin holder before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe" he then adds "they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" Dick then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree with that," says Phoenix.

"me too," says Oscar, he then says "the only way to overcome your fear is to face it" (AN: That Quote is from Once Upon A Time and something I agree with. Tell me if you agree as well.)

Dick says "hey" he gets Rachel's attention before he says to her "no one's going to get you, okay? I promise"

"We promise," says Phoenix as he strokes Shadow's fur, Oscar nods in agreement.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel. They get back to drinking their drinks before leaving the diner.

* * *

They are back on the road, Dick is driving them to a motel to stay in for the night as Dick is getting tired, once they are in their motel room, Phoenix, Oscar and Rachel are watching the TV, Dick enters the room, he asks them "Hey, you three want Pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel watching the TV with Phoenix and Oscar.

"anything on it?" asks Dick talking about the Pizza. Dick then says "don't let anyone in" he's about to leave when he turns to the TV and asks "is that Game of Thrones?" he then asks "should you three be watching that?" Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix turn to him with looks on their faces before turning back to the TV. Dick leaves and Rachel says to him "just don't get pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick and he leaves the motel room. Rachel decides that she's going to snoop so Phoenix and Oscar lay down on the bed, a moment later they're fast asleep cuddled up together with Shadow on top of their chests.

* * *

A moment later Phoenix and Oscar are awoken by a yell of "No" they wake up to find that they're alone, Game of Thrones is still on the TV and Shadow is on their chests, Phoenix gently places Shadow onto the bed, the two get up from the bed just as Dick rushes into the room, he asks "where's Rachel?"

"I don't know, Oscar and I fell asleep" replies Phoenix. He then starts to listen around, he finds her in the bathroom, which he tells Dick. Dick goes into the bathroom to find Rachel in the bathtub saying some sort of prayer that Phoenix doesn't know, she is surrounded by drawings of crosses on small pieces of paper, Dick pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug. Phoenix really starts to get worried, he silently prays to the Goddess that they figure out what is going on. Oscar is worried as well which he tells Phoenix.

* * *

The next day, they are heading towards Washington, towards Dick's friends' place, as Dick drives the Porche, Rachel sits in the front passenger seat as Phoenix and Oscar sit in the back seat, Dick tells Rachel showing her some files "according to those files, the man who came after you, may have been part of some doomsday cult"

"a cult?" asks Oscar before Phoenix mutters "by the Goddess"

"they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick continues on before he asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?"

"Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared" she then adds as Dick smiles a little "cause bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Phoenix leaning forward. Rachel doesn't answer Phoenix before she says "I guess, I'm not orphan, too, now" confusing Phoenix but he doesn't ask. Rachel then asks Dick "that Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you were raised by Bruce Wayne?!" Phoenix asks Dick in shock. Dick nods and replies "Yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel.

"it was... complicated," Dick tells them.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel.

"what?" asks Phoenix and Oscar.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely" Rachel is silent for a moment before she asks "you're gonna leave me too, aren't you?"

"no" replies Dick with a shake of his head, he then says "no, I'm not gonna do that"

"Neither am I," says Phoenix, he then says "the only reason for me to leave you is if something huge happens, like if I get a new power that's dangerous or something" Rachel nods in understanding before she asks "what do you mean a new power?"

"he has a few powers," Oscar tells Rachel who is surprised. Dick continues to drive down the road, heading towards Washington and Dick's friends.

* * *

A day later they are in Washington, Dick parks the car in front of a huge apartment building, he tells Phoenix to bring his stuff and Shadow, Phoenix nods, he gets out of the car, he takes his small bag and places Shadow on his shoulders, he, Oscar and Rachel follow Dick into the building and up the stairs, they walk towards the door as Rachel asks "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" Dick replies, they stop at the door and Dick says to Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" Dick knocks on the door. A moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with white hair and brown eyes, Dick says to her "hey"

"hi," she replies.

"hi," says Rachel before Phoenix says "Привет" (Hello). Oscar greets her by saying "Bonjour, Mon Cher" (Hello, Dear). Dick is surprised by the Japanese and the French before Rachel says to the woman "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the woman.

"I'm Oscar"

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Phoenix already knew thanks to his Sexual Sight, which was a gift from the Goddess. Dawn then goes to shake hands with Phoenix but he instead kisses the back of her hand gaining looks from Rachel, Oscar, Dawn and Dick but Phoenix just ignores the looks. Dawn then shakes hands with Oscar. Dick then asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn, she then invites them all inside. They enter the apartment, Phoenix places Shadow on the floor before Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Phoenix then says "and beautiful"

"thanks" replies Dawn as she closes the door.

* * *

They all head up onto the roof, Phoenix, Oscar, Rachel and Shadow are sitting next to a cage full of doves while Dick and Dawn stand away from them. Phoenix uses her enhanced Kitsune hearing to listen in on the conversation, he hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" she then adds "she's just a kid" Rachel looks over towards them before looking back and Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup, think about what I'm gonna do, especially with Phoenix and Oscar with us"

"what about Bruce?" Dawn asks Dick.

"he's no good with kids, and I don't think Phoenix will like him" replies Dick.

"cop, huh?" Dawn asks Dick before she says "that's one I never would've figured" she goes to sit on the bench, Dick follows her lead and sits on the bench as well, before he asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn, she then says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man, and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc," Dawn tells Dick causing Phoenix to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel and Oscar to turn to him, Phoenix taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Phoenix says "Kitsune hearing" Oscar nods in understanding.

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Phoenix sees him and says "hello, salty goodness, what I would do with you" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel and Oscar to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Phoenix gets up, he tilts his head reading the man's body language before he gets into a defensive position in front of Rachel to defend her, he reaches behind him for his Assassin's Short Blade, just in case. Oscar grabs his arm after he and Rachel had gotten up to stop him from grabbing the blade.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade causing Hank to exclaim "what the fuck!?"

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Phoenix, Oscar and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later that day, Dawn is setting up the spare bedroom for Rachel, she sees Phoenix in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you, Oscar and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you and Rachel having sex, especially without protection"

"she's not my type," says Phoenix before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel, Oscar and Dick who had walked into the room, Phoenix then adds "I'd gladly bend over for him" Dick shakes his head, he then slaps Phoenix over the head making Phoenix exclaim "hey!" turning to look at Dick before Dawn says "you're a little too young for him"

"agreed," says Dick and Oscar in unison giving Phoenix a look making Phoenix roll his eyes before he asks Dick "are you going to do that every time I make a comment?" he then adds "you didn't when I said something to you"

"We had just met," says Dick,

"true," says Phoenix before Dick turns to Oscar and asks "Has he ever made a comment around you before?"

"no" replies Oscar, he then says "maybe because we haven't been around many hot guys" making Dick roll his eyes. Oscar and Phoenix then head into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

* * *

Phoenix hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the spare bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex, especially if they don't have protection"

"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "'she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed, he then told me that he'd gladly bend over for you"

"What?!" exclaims Hank sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I told him that he was a little too young and that you were a little too old before Dick slapped him over the head," Dawn tells Hank.

"good," says Hank, not happy about Phoenix making such comments about or to guys older than him, he then says "I don't want him and Oscar having sex either"

"I don't think they're together, yet, he made a comment to Dick who just ignored it right in front of Oscar" Dawn tells Hank making his chuckle before he asks "what's Dick doing here, anyway?" before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here, the night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Phoenix gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Phoenix from the doorway. Oscar joins him and says "we can help you" Hank and Dawn turn to them, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you two joining us, you're just kids and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you two get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you two join the op with the chance that you both could get shot" he then says to Phoenix "and stop making comments to older men because one day one of them is going to think you're serious and try something"

"I only comment on hot guys, we have once been offered $500 to go with a guy but we declined, we are no whores, turns out he wasn't really going to pay us, he just wanted to lure us out," Phoenix tells Hank who doesn't look happy before he asks "what happened?"

"We left the shelter we were at, we had started walking down an alleyway when we were both grabbed, it was the guy that made the offer and his friend, we got out of their holds before we are joined by some guys with knives"

"What did you two do?" asks Hank.

"are you alright?" asks Dawn.

"oh, yeah, I'm fine, Phoenix disposed of the men, easily, while I watched" replies Oscar.

"how?" asks Dawn. Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade and says "with this" looking at the Blade.

"disposed of?" asks Dawn. Phoenix looks up at Dawn and says "I killed each and every single one of them, I killed the first ones because they tried to attack us, the last one, the guy who approached us in the shelter and had grabbed me in the alley, he decided to run for it, I threw one of my throwing knives at him, it hit him and killed him"

"good, we don't need men like that on the streets," says Hank.

"so...?" asks Oscar

"it's still no, no way," Hank tells Phoenix and Oscar, Phoenix pouts before he says "fine, but I thought I'd offer you two the help, especially with my powers" before he and Oscar head into the living room, lay down and goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Phoenix ignores the conversation as he and Oscar go to sleep.

* * *

The next day Phoenix and Oscar wake up to a crash, Phoenix had woken up earlier but fell asleep again after asking Dawn to grab him some chocolate from the store since she and Rachel were going, they quickly get up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment, Rachel backs away slowly before Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Phoenix sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he chants

*"Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen"*

The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank, Oscar and Dawn, Phoenix just says to Dawn and Hank "I'm a Witch, I have multiple powers" Dawn grabs something from her shopping bags and hands it to Phoenix saying "I got you some chocolate"

Phoenix nods at Dawn and says "thanks" he hands some to Oscar and the two leave the room to see Rachel, Dick is already there comforting Rachel. They are soon joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix "take care of him, okay? He needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon cher" replies Phoenix with a nod as Oscar nods. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"We already asked if we could help but Hank says that we can't," says Phoenix motioning to him and Oscar before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Phoenix and Oscar offer to join him, he gives them both a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Phoenix to pout and Oscar to chuckle before they decide to go out for a walk, once Dick is out of sight they change their clothes and grab their masks.

* * *

As Oscar and Phoenix walk down the empty street, Phoenix thinks about possibly following Dick to the Gun Op which he voices to Oscar but they decide not to, they climb up a building and walk on the ledges, Phoenix leaps across the rooves, using his Eagle Vision to find people who mean harm to others, the search isn't long as they come across an alley way with several men inside who are harrasing a woman with kids, Phoenix can tell that these men are not good guys, as they glow red, he has a feeling that after they're done with the woman, their intentions clear, that they will take the kids for later on, to have their fun with, Phoenix isn't going to allow this which he tells Oscar, Phoenix leaps off the roof, down into the alley, when he lands the men turn to face him, Phoenix says to the men "either leave now or die" the men think that Phoenix is kidding so Phoenix gets a manic look on his face and says "red is a smart colour for you" he takes out a few Origami Stars and says "it'll hide the stains" he throws the stars at the men, a few stars hitting the men, Phoenix says to the woman "leave, now" The woman quickly grabs her kids and rushes out of the alley. Phoenix takes out his Katana and his Assassin's Short Blade as Oscar joins him. Phoenix then says to them "you should have left when I gave you the chance"

"he's right, you should have left," says Oscar crossing his arms, he leans against the wall to watch Phoenix.

The men stand there in shock at the Origami Stars before Phoenix lunges at them, the men quickly rush to defend themselves but it's no use as Phoenix kills them all with his Katana and Assassin's Short Blade. Once the men are dead Phoenix leaves the bodies of the men who were repeat offenders.

Phoenix and Oscar leave the scene very quickly before the police arrive, they climb up the building and onto the roof, he leaps roof to roof to get away until Phoenix hears a woman in trouble, they head towards the woman who is going to be raped, Phoenix quietly enters the alley, he then says once he's close enough to the rapist asshole "I just love a big, strong man, who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size" The man lets go of the woman, he steps towards Phoenix who says "be gentle, it's my first time" when the man gets close enough Phoenix smirks before he kicks the man, he then punches the man several times in the face, he takes out an Assassin's Short Blade, he slices the man's face open and knocks the man out. Phoenix then carves 'Rapist Cunt' on the man's forehead using his Assassin's Short Blade.

Once he's done the woman tries to thank them but Oscar says to her "get some self-defence classes, someone won't always be around to save you" they then turn and leave.

* * *

The night is quiet after that so Phoenix and Oscar decide to return to Dawn's place when they return they see Dawn on the ground, they rush over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, Phoenix says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Oscar asks Dick "where's Rachel?"

"I don't know some people got her," replies Dick.

"you call an ambulance, we'll get Rachel," Phoenix says to Dick who nods, he takes out a phone to call an ambulance as Phoenix leaves, saying to Dick "Arrivederci!" Oscar following closely behind Phoenix.


	9. Chapter 9

After they had left Dick and Dawn, luckily Dick had called an ambulance, Phoenix and Oscar venture out to find where Rachel could have gone. Oscar quickly opens up the map as Phoenix grabs the crystal to scry, as Phoenix is scrying for Rachel the crystal drops to point out that she's on the other side of the building so they pack everything up and runs to the other side.

They stop when he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, they sneak closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening. When Phoenix touches the car he sees an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel. Once the vision is over he looks into the car to see the woman so he sneaks over to the driver's side, knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let me in" before Oscar asks in a whisper "what are you doing?"

"she can help us," says Phoenix to Oscar. The woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Phoenix and Oscar quietly enter the back over the car and Phoenix climbs into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.

* * *

The woman stares at Phoenix, she then starts the car before she asks him "who are you two?"

"name's Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov" replies Phoenix

"Oscar Cole" replies Oscar before he says "and we can help you find Rachel" The woman follows the car with Rachel in it, Phoenix asks her "who are you anyway? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"I don't know" replies the woman.

"memory loss, perfect" mutters Phoenix as they follow the car. Shadow lays in the back of the car with Oscar, sleeping with Phoenix's bag next to him. Phoenix and Oscar listen to the music as they follow the car. They don't know where they are heading but they know that it's not in Washington, Oscar and Phoenix read a sign that says 'Coolville, Ohio' Phoenix says to Shadow "we're in Ohio, Shadow" as Shadow was wondering where they were. The woman asks "you can talk to animals?"

"yeah, I have a few powers" replies Phoenix. They follow the car to a rest stop, the woman stops the car, Phoenix can see the kidnappers and Rachel, he listens in as the woman of the group asks as she washes the windscreen "anyone thirsty?"

"Can I get a soda?" asks the teenage boy.

"sugar makes him hyper," the teenage girl tells the woman. The woman heads into the store, Phoenix says to the woman he's with "I'll go into the store and distract the teenage boy, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait for a little" he turns to Oscar and asks "do you think you can distract the two females?"

"Yeah, I think so" replies Oscar. Phoenix gets into the back seat and changes his clothes, he is now wearing a tight red crop top with a pair of black short shorts that wrap around his ass and crouch, leaving nothing to the imagination, along with a pair of gold high heel stiletto ankle boots. Phoenix and Oscar get out of the car as the woman they're with says "I'll get the dad since he's guarding Rachel" Phoenix takes out a lollipop, unwraps it and places it in his mouth, he then ties his hair up in a high pony-tail with a tube-like hairband, he takes the lollipop out of his mouth and says "be back soon" with a smirk before he and Oscar turn around and heads into the store.

* * *

When Phoenix and Oscar enter the store Phoenix sees that the teenage boy is all alone, he motions for Oscar to go distract the females which he does, Phoenix turns to see the woman they are with getting out of the car, Phoenix walks into the aisle where the teenage boy is, the teenage boy turns to Phoenix as Phoenix sucks on the lollipop, Phoenix turns to the teenage boy and says "well, hello, big boy" with a sultry look on his face, he then says "there is nothing I love more than sucking on a big, nice and juicy... lollipop" he sucks on his lollipop before he asks the teenage boy "you want some?" holding out the lollipop for the boy to taste. The teenage boy takes a taste of the lollipop. Phoenix then says to the teenage boy "you're good at that"

The teenage boy looks at Phoenix who says "sucking, you're good at it" before he says in a sexy way "but I bet, I'm better" Phoenix grabs the teenage boy's pants, ready to yank them down, and says "tell me to stop and I will"

"don't stop," the teenage boy tells Phoenix. The pants are yanked down before Phoenix gets on his knees and to work. Five minutes Phoenix suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Phoenix swallows the load, he gets off his knees, licks his lips and asks "what's your name, sugar?"

"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Phoenix leaves Biff there with his pants down, he says "Arrivederci!" as the woman and the teenage girl of the group go to collect Biff after Oscar had left them both, Phoenix and Oscar run to Kory's car where Rachel is and they drive away. Kory asks Phoenix "what did you do?"

"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Phoenix licking his lips with a sultry smile causing Kory to widen her eyes in realization before she laughs as Rachel to crinkles her nose, not wanting to know what Phoenix had done as Oscar chuckles as he shakes his head.

* * *

As the woman drives down the road, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which the woman sees, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Oscar and Phoenix, Phoenix throws it out the window.

The woman then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head. The woman mutters "fuck"

"you know that's a weird question, right?" Rachel asks the woman who says to Rachel "just sit there and be quiet, I need to think" Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto the woman's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds the woman shakes Rachel off and says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.

"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells the woman who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" replies the woman, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"

"I know what Biff wanted" comments Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face making Oscar roll his eyes. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"

"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"

"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.

"which is when we left our school to help you," Phoenix says to Rachel motioning to himself and Oscar.

"why?" Rachel asks Kory.

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"

Rachel looks at Phoenix who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, grabbed Oscar, packed up my stuff, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be so we could get you" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"

"your house" replies Kory.

"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.

"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"

"do what?"

"that man... you burned him?"

"cool" exclaims Phoenix as Oscar widens his eyes.

"I don't know, there's something inside of me," says Kory

"a power?" asks Rachel.

"I don't really understand it," says Kory.

"me too, it's a darkness..."

"a light..." The two look at each other.

"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Phoenix and asks "where do your powers come from?"

"and who do they come from?" asks Kory. Phoenix opens his bag and pulls out for Book of Shadows, he opens it to a certain page, shows Rachel and Kory before he says "my Telekinesis, Time Freezing and Premonitions come from her" he points to the portrait of Melinda Warren, Phoenix says "that is Melinda Warren, she was a powerful Witch, born on All Hallows Eve"

"What happened to her?" asks Kory.

"she was burnt at the stake, in Salem" replies Phoenix, he then says "the entire Warren Line has, in fact, always been girls, until me, I have no idea why though, but I am the first and only male of the Warren Line, at least so far" Oscar nods as he already knows all this.

"wow, chalk it up for girl power!" says Rachel with a smile.

"oh, hell yeah, my great grandmother, she fought demons and evil, and she was pretty vicious against them, she had the power of Telekinesis and she was quite good with her power, at least that's what I've heard from the spirits"

"spirits?" asks Kory.

"yeah, I can summon spirits with a spell, like I can clean a place up with a spell" replies Phoenix.

"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.

* * *

The four of them get out of the car, Phoenix has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Shadows back inside his bag for safekeeping.

The four enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"

"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"

"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Phoenix, he then adds "I love long walks on the beach, big dick and fried chicken, I guess I'm a little like Jujubee in that respect" Rachel just rolls her eyes before she asks "who's Jujubee?" making Phoenix look at her like she's an alien, Oscar tells Phoenix that he doesn't know who that is either so Phoenix tells him that he'll tell him later, Oscar nods before he tells the waitress that he also wants some fried chicken before the waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" she then adds to Phoenix "I am sorry but we don't have any big dicks though"

"oh, that's too bad," says Phoenix pretending to be disappointed.

The waitress nod and turns to Kory, she asks "miss, can I get you something, too"

"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until afternoon"

"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"

"no, it's not"

"yes"

"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"

"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Phoenix takes out the metal sticks from his hair to use as weapons before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you three"

"that's right, you go with her and the queer boys, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"

"now" Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix get up, Phoenix and Oscar take Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Phoenix hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.

(The fight is how it's seen in the show)

Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, and fried chicken, on the house apparently"

"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "Total. Badass" Phoenix and Oscar both nod in agreement with a smile causing Kory to smile as Rachel gives Phoenix and Oscar their food. The two thank Rachel and start to eat.

* * *

During the drive to Saint Paul's convent, Oscar tells Phoenix that he had said that he would explain who Jujubee was so Phoenix says "Jujubee is a Drag Queen from RuPaul's Drag Race, during her season and the first season of All-Stars, she never won any of the main challenges-"

"if she never won a challenge, why is she popular with you?" asks Oscar.

"because she never lost a Lip Sync, ever" replies Phoenix before adding "even when she was drunk, she still won her Lip Sync"

"she was drunk?" asks Rachel.

"yeah, she was drunk and still won" replies Phoenix, he then says "she is one of the best queens in Drag Race Herstory, especially during the reading challenge, she was good, so good that she won"

"what's the reading challenge?" asks Kory before she says, "I thought you said that Jujubee never won a challenge"

"it's a mini-challenge where the queens have to read each other or throw shade at each other, Jujubee never won any of the main challenges but won the mini-challenge for her season and two mini challenges for All-Stars 1" replies Phoenix, he tells them that the reading challenge's purpose is to make everyone laugh, and, like most mini-challenges, to determine the queen who will have an advantage in the main challenge which Oscar, Kory and Rachel understand.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "Is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"

"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."

"her," says the nun.

"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Phoenix and Oscar and asks "and how did you two get on this journey, dear?"

"we're just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Phoenix. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.

"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.

"Who are they?" asks Oscar.

"who had found her?" asks Kory.

"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"

"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.

"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry"

"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.

"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"

"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"

"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Phoenix, Oscar turns to Phoenix who says to him in a whisper "just because I worship The Triple Goddess, doesn't mean I'm clueless about other religions"

"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"

"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles. Phoenix just rolls his eyes as the nun talks to Kory and Rachel, preferring to remain silent in the nun's presence.

* * *

Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"

"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"

"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Oscar and Phoenix walk to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"

They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Phoenix hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"

"Thought I'd find answers here"

"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"

Phoenix then mutters "so does the Goddess"

* * *

The next day Kory, Phoenix, Oscar and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, the three teenagers are eating some food as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The three teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you three going to be long with that?" as Phoenix dips a chip in some tomato sauce before he says "we ordered some burgers too" Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."

"yeah, Dick, what about him?"

"he's not your father, is he?" causing Phoenix, Oscar and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"

"he was a hot cop though" comments Phoenix making Oscar roll his eyes before he nods in agreement when Phoenix gives him a look that says 'you and I both know you think he's hot too'

"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.

"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"

"well, we need change for the arcade," says Phoenix. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the three had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Phoenix watches before he says "I'm Gar"

"I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix"

"Oscar" Phoenix then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.

"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Phoenix watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"

"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.

"Now is not the time, okay?"

"Why are you here?" asks Phoenix with a slight growl remembering that Rachel mentioned that he was going to leave them.

"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix say goodbye to Gar and leave.

As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"

"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.

"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Phoenix causing Dick to turn to him and asks "hot teenage boy?" he then asks Kory "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know, but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Oscar.

"she saved me," Rachel tells Dick as they leave. They exit the building before Rachel asks "how's Dawn? Is she...?"

"Rachel..."

"I read about what happened online," Rachel tells Dick before Phoenix asks "is she going to be okay?"

"who's Dawn?" asks Kory.

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you" he then adds, "they think you killed your mom" Kory scoffs and says "that's news"

I may have failed to mention..."

"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"

"as Phoenix had said, she didn't kidnap me, she, Oscar and Phoenix saved me, when you didn't"

"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"

"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Phoenix and Oscar nod in agreement, voicing it too.

"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hell's going on?"

"you left me"

"no, I didn't"

"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"

"Rachel, I wasn't"

"I read the note," says Rachel.

"what note?" asks Oscar and Phoenix in unison.

"look-"

"you were just going to leave Phoenix, Oscar and I with them?" asks Rachel.

"I just needed time to figure things out"

"stop"

"Rachel-"

"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Phoenix, Oscar and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"

"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Paul's.

* * *

They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.

* * *

Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.

* * *

Oscar and Phoenix hide within the church as they both have a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car, Phoenix and Oscar hides with Shadow in the bathroom.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held with Oscar following, he is seen by a few of the nuns who stand in front of him to stop them, the nun that they talked to says to them both "it's for the best, dears"

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others as the nun that thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"

"I'm a Witch, Dearie, a child of the Triple Goddess" replies Phoenix before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Phoenix shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Phoenix and Oscar walk past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, the two make it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Phoenix and Oscar see Rachel and Oscar says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. As they leave Phoenix chants a spell to start a fire and light the place up to distract the nuns after Rachel blows the roof on the convent accidentally, with her powers. The building starts to burn as Phoenix, Oscar and Rachel run into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone, I am writing this note to tell you all that I have yet another version of The Charmed Pentad coming, this version already has 21 complete chapters and will not be including M.I. High but a different fandom which you will find out when I post the first chapter of this version. I will still be uploading the chapters for the second version of The Charmed Pentad but it'll depend on how busy I get with the third version.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.


End file.
